An Unexpected Path
by Takerslady
Summary: Christy Austin is WWE's new costume mistress, when she develops feelings for the Big Red Machine how will she feel about her chosen path.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, this is my first fic YEA! Please Review and tell me what you think:)**

Christy was sitting in the cafeteria eating, she watched as Rosey and the Big Show had a mashed potato eating contest. The Big Show won finishing his plate in thirty-seven seconds. After watching them for a little while she went back to her room, usually she'd have to work in the hall but when the arena was big enough they gave her her own dressing room. She was the new costume mistress. She was working on a bra and matching purple thong set for Perry Saturn, the thought of him wearing it to the ring made her laugh out loud. After a long night of working she went to her hotel room and went to sleep.

Kane woke up, he looked beside him and saw the woman he'd brought back to his hotel room the night before from the bar. He got out of bed and woke her up, "Get up."

The woman woke up and got out of bed, Kane threw her her clothes and pushed her towards the door, "Hey, stop pushing me you jerk!" Kane opened the door and threw her out.

"You asshole!" she shouted from outside the door.

Kane opened the door and threw twenty bucks at her. She took the money and hurried down the hall. Kane thought to himself, 'Man you've got to get your shit together', then he went the bathroom and showered. Afterwards he got dressed in, a black shirt, black jeans, and his black leather trench coat. **(A.N. I can dream can't I? lol) **The phone rang, Kane answered it, "What?"

"Man where are you, you were supposed to be here a half hour ago, the autograph signing is about to start." It was Nathan.

"I'm on my way."

"Well come on before you miss the women, and Taker is already pissed that you didn't come to the gym this morning."

"I'm coming."

"Hurry up, you only have ten minutes, did I mention you were going to miss the women."

"Yes you did jackass, I'll be there in a minute". Kane hung up the phone and left the hotel room.

After the autograph signing, Kane, Taker and Nathan went to the arena, they were standing in the hallway talking, "I think I just set a new record fourteen phone numbers in one hour, thank you, thank you, no need for applause", said Nathan patting himself on the back. Taker folded his arms, "Why were you late this morning?" he asked Kane.

"I had to kick some bitch out my room this morning."

Nathan looked down the hall and saw Stacy Keibler and Lita walking down the hallway, "Sorry boys, I gotta go". He ran down the hall and put his arms around them, he turned around and winked at Taker and Kane.

"That boy is gonna get himself in some serious trouble one day, I'll see you later, my match is next." Taker headed down the hall towards the curtain.

Christy was in her dressing room putting the finishing touches on The Undertaker's 'Deadman Inc.' t-shirt. When she finished she pulled out the sketches for Kane's new suit, she looked at them for awhile and thought about him. Then she looked in her bag and pulled out his poster, "Damn he's so gorgeous." She said out loud. If she was going to make the suit she needed his measurements, 'I'll just use Taker's measurements' she thought to herself. "It might work for the top half, but it'll never work for the bottom half", she said to herself. She knew she had to go and measure him, but she couldn't do that, she'd be a stuttering fool in front of him. She'd never talked to him before, but she'd had a huge crush on him since she'd started her job. 'Come on Christy, get some courage, you have to do this' she thought to herself. She grabbed her tape measure and walked to his dressing room. She stood outside of his dressing room, "O.k. Christy, get a hold of yourself, you don't have a crush on him, he's just a normal seven-foot tall three-hundred and thirty pound guy. Aw hell, I'm just gonna to have to look like a fool." She said. She softly knocked on his door, there was no answer, she knocked harder, there was still no answer, 'I guess he's not here, I'll just have to come back later' she thought to herself. She walked down the hall back to her dressing room.

From a dark shadow in the corner Kane watched Christy walk down the hall 'crush huh' he thought to himself, "This could be interesting" He said going into his dressing room. Christy was making a new outfit for Trish Stratus when Kane's music played, she hurried to the television to watch it. It was Kane VS Rey Mysterio, of course it didn't take but a minute for Kane to chokeslam him and pick up the win. 'Now I can get the measurements' Christy thought to herself as Kane walked up the ramp. She finished Trish's outfit and headed to Kane's dressing room.

She knocked on the door, there was no answer, she knocked again harder and the door slowly creaked opened. She slowly tiptoed in, "Um………uh………sir." She said as she entered the room. When she entered the room she couldn't believe what she saw, Kane laying in the couch sleep. She walked up to him and stared at him, 'Of all the times to leave your camera you decide to do it today' she thought to herself. She studied him closely, she couldn't see much of his face because his hair was scattered all over his face. She noticed his ear was pointed like a little elf, "Aw" She said softly. She looked at his butt, 'what a gorgeous butt' she thought. "Aw he looks so cute", said Christy as she hurried and covered her mouth. 'I better get my ass out of here' she thought as she headed towards the door.

"Why you leaving so soon darlin?" Kane asked her. Christy's eyes widened, she was frozen. Kane sat up, "Aren't you gonna answer me?" Christy slowly turned around, she saw Kane sitting up, he patted the couch next to him.

She slowly walked to the couch and sat down next to him, "Um……sir um……", 'How could you forget his name you idiot' she thought to herself. "I'm Christy, the costume mistress, and I came to get your measurements, I'm sorry I woke you, I didn't mean to, sir" she said in a shaky voice.

She felt Kane ease closer to her, "Well that's alright, I needed to wake up anyway, so why don't you come back a little later and then you can get your measurements", he said as he ran his fingers through her long, shiny, red hair.

"O.k." she said as she got up.

"And Christy, don't call me sir".

"O.k. sir, sorry".

"Bye darlin". Christy started to turn red, "Bye Kane", she squeaked as she shot out of the door and down the hall.

Kane laughed as he laid back down. Christy ran into her dressing room and slammed the door, 'I know he wasn't hitting on me, was he hitting on me, of course he wasn't hitting on me, he called me darlin' she thought to herself as she jumped up and down and screamed. Christy settled down and sat on the couch, there was a knock on the door, "Come in". Her best friend Sara entered the room. "Sara, guess what happened."

Sara sat next to her, "What?"

"I went to Kane's dressing room to get his measurements and the door was open, I went inside and he was asleep on the couch so I just sort of stared at him, when I was about to leave he woke up".

"What?"

"Yeah, I was so scared."

"What did he say?"

"He told me to come back later and get the measurements, and he called me his darlin."

"What?" Sara and Christy both started screaming.

"I wish Taker would call me his darlin." Christy hugged Sara, "Don't worry, he'll come around."

"Yeah right, did you see what happened during my match?" "No, what happened?" "After Nunzio bailed on me, some damn partner he was, Taker tried to chokeslam me, the only thing I could do was kick him in the crouch."

"Sara, you didn't?"

"I had to, I couldn't just let him chokeslam me."

"Well I guess that's true."

"The referee had to hold him back so he wouldn't kill me afterwards. Now he'll never love me." Sara squeaked.

"Maybe you should tell him you're sorry."

"I don't know, I might, when are you going to get those measurements?"

"I don't know, in a few minutes I guess". Christy and Sara watched some more of the show.


	2. Chapter 2

Taker limped to the dressing room, he opened the door and Kane was lying on the couch. Taker limped over to the couch, "Move over" he said and sat down.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"That bitch kicked me", Taker said holding his crouch in pain.

Kane started laughing at him, "What bitch?"

"I don't know, Clara or whatever her name is, shut up."

"Well you probably deserved it."

"Shut up, and why are you in such a good mood?"

"Well, I dreamed of an angel and when I woke up there she was."

"Whatever."

"We need to go, that meeting is about to start", Kane helped his brother up and they left the room.

Sara and Christy were still watching the show, "Wow, I can't believe Shelton Benjamin just beat Triple H."

"Yeah, I know, and it was Stephanie's fault too, I'd hate to be her when Triple H sees the replay."

"Well, I'd better finish making Nathan's shorts."

"Yeah, I've gotta go the superstar meeting."

"Meet me back here when it's over."

"Alright." Sara left the locker room and headed towards the trainer's room. After the meeting was over Christy left the dressing room and headed towards Kane's locker room, she was about to knock on the door when she saw him, Taker, and Nathan coming down the hall. Christy and Kane stared at each other, then Nathan grabbed Christy and picked her up, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Scarlet", he said as he swung her around.

"Put me down!" she yelled as she slapped him in the head. Nathan sat her down and she punched him in his arm.

"Scarlet, don't be so rough, show your true feelings for me." She punched him again.

"On second thought don't stop Scarlet, that's the way I like it."

"Will you shut up?"

"There's no need to hide it, I know you want me."

"I don't want anything from you."

"Then why are you here?"

"I didn't come to see you."

"She came to see me." Said Kane, "She came by earlier but it was the wrong point and time, so I told her to come back later."

Nathan grabbed Christy, "So this is why you've been acting so strange, you've been cheating on me with one of my best friends."

"Nathan shut up, and get off me!"

"Scarlet this really hurts me, could I at least have a sympathy screw."

"No, Nathan let go of me!" Nathan let her go, "Well if you won't give me any, what about a little kiss."

"No, I'm not giving you anything, will you leave me alone."

"I can't believe this", Nathan ran down the hall pretending to cry. Christy laughed as he ran down the hall. Taker looked at Christy and thought back to Kane's comment about an angel, "I'm leavin, I'll see you tomorrow". Taker grabbed his bag and went down the hallway.

Kane and Christy were the only people in the hallway, Kane opened the locker room door, "After you". Christy walked in.

Kane sat on the couch; Christy sat beside him and pulled out her tape measure. "So, is Nathan your boyfriend?"

"No!" Christy answered quickly, "Nathan's not the one for me."

"Why does he call you Scarlet?"

"I suppose it's because my hair is red."

"So, if Nathan isn't the one for you, then who is?" Christy looked at Kane, she noticed he was staring at her, "I don't know I haven't found him yet". She said softly as Kane inched closer to her, before she knew it his nose was touching hers, as she looked into his dark brown eyes she felt her body began to get weak. "Should I undress now?" he asked her stroking her hair.

"Yes please" she answered in a shaky voice. Kane got up and began taking off his pants.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"You said to undress."

"I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking, I can measure you with your clothes on."

"O.k." Kane fastened his pants; Christy began to measure his waist with the tape measure, "Could you spread your legs a little bit, so I can measure your thighs?" she asked him, still embarrassed about asking him to take off his clothes.

"Well, all done."

"You finished already, that was fast."

"You're not that big."

"Funny, I don't usually hear that from women." Christy hurried and stuffed the tape measure in her pocket, "Well time to go". Christy wanted to leave before she started gibbering like a mindless idiot. Kane sat on the couch.

"Um……before I go, when I make your new t-shirt do you want anything on it?" "No, you can just stick to the old catchphrase." "O.k. I'll bring you your shirt and suit tomorrow." As she turned to leave Kane grabbed her arm, she turned around to look at him, "Thanks darlin," he told her.

"You're welcome", she answered with a squeaky voice.

He let her arm go and she turned to leave, as she walked towards the door she thought about his beautiful eyes. While Christy was thinking, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and she tripped over Kane's bag.

"You o.k." Kane asked her as he helped her. Christy was so embarrassed, "I'm fine I have to go now", then she ran out the door. After she left Kane began to laugh uncontrollably.

Christy entered her dressing room and slammed the door, Sara was inside, "Hi, what took you so long, did you get your measurements?" Christy said nothing she just sat next to Sara on the couch and buried her head in Sara's shoulder. "Aw sweetie, what's wrong."

"I can't tell you I'm too embarrassed."

"What, did you and Kane have wild, passionate sex on the floor of his locker room and he kicked you out afterwards."

"Of course not you crack head."

"Then what happened?"

"He kept getting really close to me and I accidentally told him to undress."

Sara started laughing, "Are you sure it was accidental?" "Sara shut up, I'm not finished, then when I was leaving I tripped over his bag and fell face first on the floor."

Sara fell on the floor laughing, "Stop, don't tell me anymore, my stomach hurts." "Sara! That's not funny, I was so embarrassed, how could I trip and fall in front of him, he probably thinks I'm such an idiot", Christy told her as she hit her with a pillow.

"O.k., O.k." Sara said as she got off the floor and sat back on the couch, "I'm sure he doesn't think you're an idiot, people make mistakes".

"How am I ever gonna face him again?" "Just act cool, and don't mention anything about tripping."

"That's not funny."

"Come on, let's go to the hotel, I'm sure some dinner will make you feel better."

"O.k."

Christy and Sara left the arena and headed towards the hotel.

The next night, Christy was in hallway working when Victoria came up to her crying, "What's wrong Vicky?"

"It's Nathan he still won't speak to me, and yesterday I saw him with Stacy Keibler and Lita."

"Maybe you should give it up, you know how Nathan is."

"Christy I can't, I love him."

"What?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell him that?"

"Yes."

"Vicky, why would you tell Nathan that of all people?"

"I had to tell him, I couldn't keep it bottled up inside forever."

"Maybe you should learn from this experience."

"What could I possibly learn from getting my heart broken?"

"Well you could learn not to sleep with a guy the same day you meet him."

"I couldn't help it, you know how he looks at you with his gorgeous green eyes and speaks to you in that sexy accent, I just couldn't help myself, Christy do you think you could talk to him for me, I know you guys are friends."

"Well I could but he doesn't listen to me."

"Could you at least try?"

"O.k."

"I have a match next, I can't go out there looking like this, I need to go freshen up." Victoria slowly walked down the hall to the women's locker room.

Sara went up to Christy, "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Nothing I'm just making Trish an outfit."

"I thought you already did that."

"I did she didn't like it, and she designed it herself, she acted like it's my fault she doesn't have any fashion sense, I hate that bitch."

"I know and during our match she told Tyson to attack me, good thing the referee made him go back to the back."

"I missed it, did you win?"

"Of course I did."

Nathan came up behind Sara and grabbed her, "Hey Angel, I've been looking for you."

"Nathan get off me, you're getting sweat all over me."

Nathan kissed her on her neck, "I thought you liked it when I got sweaty."

"Get off me!"

Nathan released her, he was dressed in his ring attire, he'd just had a match with Chuck Palumbo.

"Here." Sara handed him a bottle of water.

"Nathan I need to talk to you" Christy told him folding her arms.

"About what Scarlet?"

"Why won't you speak to Victoria?"

"What?"

"You heard me, why are you ignoring her?"

"That bitch is crazy, after one night she was saying 'Oh I love you so much Nathan, I want us to get married Nathan, I wanna be the mother of your children Nathan', and I don't have time for bullshit like that."

"Watch your mouth Nathan, and don't call her that."

"Yes, ma'am."

"That's no excuse not to talk to her, you should be ready to settle down."

"What, I'm not ready to settle nothing, and if I was it wouldn't be with her."

"What, why not, there's nothing wrong with her."

"The bitch is ugly and the sex was awful, it was the worst night of my life, I'm scarred for life."

"What did I just say, and you wouldn't have had the worst night of your life if you didn't screw anything with boobs and ass. Look she's really hurt and you need to talk to her, and fast, before she has a break down."

"Yes mother."

Nathan headed down the hall.

"Something is wrong with him."

"You're just noticing that?"

"Of course not, I've always known he was a lunatic."

Sara and Christy both laughed, "Christy I'll see you later, I'm going to see if I can accidentally bump into Taker in the cafeteria." "O.k., good luck." Sara headed to the cafeteria.

Christy gathered Kane's suit and shirt and headed to his locker room. She knocked on the door and he quickly opened it, "I've been waiting for you."

"Sorry I'm late I had to talk to Nathan."

"Really, about what?"

"One of his one night girlfriends."

"Which one, he's had about a thousand."

Christy started laughing, "Here's your suit and shirt."

"Thanks." Kane went to the bathroom and put on his suit. When he came out he had on his new half see through black and red suit. Christy handed him his new glove, he tried it on and it fit perfectly.

"It's half see through." Kane said.

"Yeah I know, I thought it would look nice on you."

"Well does it?"

'Are you crazy you look amazing?' Christy thought to herself, "Yeah, you look great."

"Really, did you think I looked great in my red suit?"

"Of course, you looked incredible."

"Is that right?"

"Well I mean you looked fine, I mean you looked good, you looked nice."

Kane smiled and looked at her, "Are you nervous about something?"

"Um………No, why would I be nervous?"

"I don't know you tell me" Kane told her as he walked towards her.

"Um……I forgot your wristband, I knew there was something missing, I'll go make one, it shouldn't take long, and I'll bring it to you as soon as I'm finished." Christy headed towards the door.

"Watch out for my bag."

Christy looked at him and gave him an evil look, "Don't worry I won't trip this time." Then she continued out the door.

Christy was standing in the hall working on Kane's wristband, Trish Stratus came up to her, "Are you done with my outfit yet?"

"Yeah, hold on." Christy began digging in her bag.

"I hope it's better than the last one." Trish said in an ugly tone of voice.

Christy looked at Trish, "Look, you're the one who designed it, I just made it, so if it was tore up it's your fault." Then she started looking in her bag again.

Trish rolled her eyes, then she looked at the wristband, "Is that Kane's?"

"Yeah."

"I saw you two talking in the hall yesterday, what were you talking about?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I was just asking."

Christy gave Trish her outfit, "Next time you design something and you don't like it, I'm not making another one, so it better be right." Trish rolled her eyes again and walked off.

After Trish walked off Christy looked in her bag for another piece of leather for Kane's wristband, "O.k., almost finished." She said to herself. She looked on the table but the band was gone, "What the?" just then Sara came up, "Hey, Christy."

"Hi."

"What are you looking for?"

"Kane's wristband, I know I put it right here."

"Do you want me to help you look for it?"

"Yeah."

There was a knock on Kane's door, he opened it, it was Trish Stratus.

"Can I help you?"

"Here." Trish handed him his wristband.

"What are you doing with this?"

"Christy asked me to bring it to you." Kane put the wristband on and it snapped.

"What the hell?" said Kane as it fell on the floor.

Trish picked it up, "This is just proof that she does lousy work, this is the second time she had to make my outfit, she messed the first one up."

Kane took the wristband, "I didn't need to know all that."

"I'm just warning you, I hope none of your suits split in half while you're in the ring. Of course every woman will be glad if that happened." Trish rubbed Kane's chest, "Nice suit, I like the sheer." Trish smiled at him and walked away.

"Sara what am I gonna do, Kane's match is next," Said Christy rummaging through her bag.

"Calm down, Kane can wrestle one match without his wristband."

"Yeah, but he shouldn't have to, where the hell is that thing?"

"Are you sure you left it on the table?"

"Yes I'm sure, I was just working on it when Trish showed up."

"Trish?"

"Yeah, you don't think she?"

"Anything's possible."

"But why would she."

"I don't know, but if she was here and then it just vanished, all fingers point to her."

"This is bullshit, now I have to make another one, I have to go tell Kane he'll have it tomorrow."

"Alright I'll be in the parking lot."

"O.k."

Christy went to Kane's locker room. She knocked on the door, he answered it. Kane stepped aside and she entered his locker room.

"I was wondering why I didn't see you earlier."

"Yeah, I was going to bring you your wristband but I lost it."

"What do you mean you lost it, Trish brought it by a little while ago?"

"What?"

"Yeah, here it is." Kane handed Christy the broken wristband.

"It figured she had it, that bitch."

"Are you saying she stole it?"

"Yeah."

"Why would she steal the wristband then bring it to me?"

"I don't know, and why is it broken?"

"When I tried it on it snapped."

"Yeah, I'm not finished with it yet, I'm sorry you had to wrestle without it."

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault."

"I'll bring you a new one tomorrow."

"Alright."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, bye."

"Bye darlin."

Christy went down the hall smiling, and headed to the parking lot.

Sara was in the parking lot waiting for Christy by the car, someone came up behind her, "Hi Sara."

She looked, it was Randy Orton, "Hi."

"Who are you waiting for?"

"My friend."

"Who."

"I don't think you know her."

"Okay, listen Sara I was thinking maybe we could go out sometime."

"Um that's nice and all Randy but I'm not really looking for a boyfriend right now, we could be friends though."

"Friends?"

"Yeah."

"Are you saying you don't want to go out with me?"

"Look I told you, I don't want a boyfriend right now."

Sara began to unlock the car, Randy grabbed her arm, "I don't think I like the sound of that."

"What the hell is wrong with you let go of me?"

"Aw what's wrong Sara, I know you're not scared are you?"

"Let go of me asshole."

"And what if I don't?"

Someone grabbed Randy by his throat, it was Taker.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Taker, let go of me, I'm just having some fun."

"Harassing women in the parking lot ain't exactly my idea of fun."

"Nobody asked what you think you bastard!"

Taker punched him in the stomach and threw him on the floor, he turned to Sara, "Are you alright?" Sara just stood there.

"Hello, are you alright?" Sara was too stunned to say anything. Taker shook his head and headed towards his bike. Sara watched him ride off.

Soon Christy showed up, "Hi Sara, sorry it took me so long."

"Christy, you want believe what just happened."

"What?"

"I was waiting for you and Randy came and asked me out."

"What?"

"Yeah, and I refused him and he grabbed me."

"What, are you o.k.?"

"Yeah I'm fine, and then Taker showed up and beat him up."

"What, how could I miss this?"

"He kept asking me if I was OK but I couldn't speak."

"So, you just stood there."

"I was like a mindless fool, now he'll never speak to me again." Christy hugged Sara, Sure he will, i'm just glad you're o.k, it's time to go, I think I'll drive."

"O.k." Sara and Christy went to the hotel.

Sara and Christy went to the arena together, it was Monday Night Raw, as they were walking down the hall together Christy spotted Trish, she was standing in the hallway with Gail Kim, "Uh Sara, I'll catch up with you later, I have to take care of something."

"I'll be waiting for you in my dressing room."

"O.k." Christy went up to Trish Stratus, "Trish we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About you stealing that wristband."

"Look I didn't take anything."

"You're such a liar, Kane told me you brought it to him, are you gonna call him a liar?"

"Fine I did take it."

"Why, that was so stupid of you?"

"I took it because I didn't want you spending anymore time bothering Kane."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about, Kane needs to focus his attention on someone worth his time."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means for you to leave him alone, I don't know what you think you're doing but it needs to stop. Kane is mine."

"I make Kane's costumes I'm going to be around him regardless, and Kane does not belong to you so what we do is none of your business."

"Look Christy, I'm only gonna tell you this once stay away from Kane."

"Look bitch, I'm only gonna tell you this once, stay out of my damn business."

"You have a lot of mouth, maybe I need to shut it for you."

"That's funny I'd like to see you try."

Trish grinned slightly, "Let's go Gail, I don't have time for this."

'That nasty, ugly, dick-sucking bitch', Christy thought to herself as she went to Kane's dressing room. She pounded on the door. Kane answered it, Christy walked in his dressing room, "Here's your wristband."

Kane took the wristband and tried it on, it fit perfectly. Kane looked at Christy, her arms were folded and she had a mean look on her face, "Are you o.k. darlin?"

"I'm fine!" she said as she headed towards the door.

Kane grabbed her waist as she walked past him, "Wait, wait, wait, what's wrong, are you mad at me or something?"

"No, why would I be mad at you?"

"I don't know you tell me?"

"And who said I was mad anyway?"

"You and your bitchy tone of voice."

"What, my tone of voice isn't bitchy."

"Yes, it is."

"Well, then I'm sorry."

"Please tell me."

"It's nothing just something Trish said."

"Trish, what did she say?"

"She told me to stay away from you."

"What?"

"Yeah, she said you belong to her and for me to stop coming to see you so much. Is she your girlfriend?"

"Of course not, she's not the one for me."

Christy looked up at him and smiled, "If she's not the one for you then who is?"

"I don't know, I haven't found her yet."

Kane leaned down towards her, then Nathan burst in the door.

Nathan looked at the two of them, "Well, well, well, what is going on in here?" Nathan folded his arms, "Why Scarlet, is it time to give you a letter 'S' for slut?"

"Shut the fuck up, and get out Nathan", Kane told him.

"Why are you being so hostile, I'm not doing anything, I just need to take a shower?"

Nathan walked towards to bathroom, "Scarlet and Kane sitting in a tree." Kane picked up a glass ash tray and threw it at Nathan, he ducked.

"Hey, I was just joking, there's no need to be so hostile." Nathan blew a kiss at Christy and went into the bathroom.

"Kane I have to go, my friend Sara is waiting for me."

"Are you gonna come back and see me?"

Christy smiled at him, "I don't know, I'll have to think about it."

Kane smiled at her, he leaned down and kissed her on her cheek. "Bye darlin."

"Bye Kane."

Christy left the dressing room and skipped down the hallway.

"What did I tell you?" A voice said from behind her.

Christy turned around, it was Trish Stratus.

"Trish what the hell do you want?"

"I told you to stay away from Kane."

"I don't care what you said, in case you haven't noticed, I don't listen to anything you say."

"You bitch, I don't know what it is you're trying to pull but you better stay away from him."

"Look slut, he doesn't like you, and he never will, so just give it up."

"I warned you, and you didn't listen, now you'll just have to suffer the consequences."

"Trish your threats mean nothing to me, so shut the fuck up."

"Oh you'll see how much they mean." Trish rolled her eyes at Christy and left.

'That bitch, trying to steal my man, I'll show her.' Trish thought to herself as she walked away.

'That fucking bitch', Christy thought to herself as she walked to Sara's dressing room.


	3. Chapter 3

When Christy went into Sara's dressing room, she was sitting on the couch, Christy sat beside her. "Christy, come closer." Christy leaned towards her, Sara slapped her.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"That was for giving me damaged goods."

"What are you talking about?"

"That shirt you made me tore up."

"What shirt?"

"The one you gave me earlier, do you know that in my match with Gail that shirt ripped off like toilet tissue, if I hadn't been wearing a bra, it would have been girls gone wild."

"Sara that shirt I gave you wasn't finished."

"What, then why did you give it to me?"

"I was going to tell you but my mind just went blank when I saw Trish Stratus."

"Oh, what did she say about the wristband?"

"At first she denied taking it, then she confessed to taking it and told me that Kane was hers and to stay away from him."

"What, that bitch is crazy."

"Yeah, I know, and guess what."

"What?"

"Kane almost kissed me."

"What, why didn't he, what happened?"

"Lunatic barged in and ruined it."

"Nathan is so annoying, earlier I saw Taker in the cafeteria and I actually was going to go up to him and say something but Nathan grabbed me from behind and started kissing me. By the time I got him to let me go, Taker was gone, I wanted to cry, I swear if Nathan weren't so fine I'd kill him."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Sara and Christy both started laughing.

Sara reached in her bag, she pulled out a chocolate cake, "Look Christy."

"Ooh, that looks good, what's it for?"

"I made it for Taker as a thank you for helping me in the parking lot."

"Aw that's so sweet."

"Do you think he'll like it?"

"Of course he will."

"Christy I'm so nervous, I asked Nathan where he was, and he said he was on the first floor in the gym."

"Then why are you sitting here with me, go give it to him."

"Maybe I should wait and give it to him later."

"Sara, get up and go before he leaves." Christy grabbed Sara's arm and pushed her out of the door.

Sara headed to the gym. When Sara got to the gym she peeked inside first, she saw Taker inside he was lifting weights, Sara pulled out her cross, "Oh God please help me." She said to herself, she kissed the cross and stuffed it back inside her shirt. Sara slowly walked inside, she watched him for a minute and then said, "Um…T…Taker."

Taker sat the weights down and looked at her, "What do you want?"

"Um…I…I…I."

Taker shook his head and got up to leave. "Um...Taker, wait." He turned around towards her, "Thank you for helping me in the parking lot yesterday, I made this for you." She slowly walked up to him and gave him the cake.

"Uh…Thanks Sara."

Sara looked into his emerald green eyes, she couldn't take it anymore, "You're welcome" She squeaked, then she took off running.

Sara made it back to her dressing room, Christy was inside watching the show, "Hey, you're back already, tell me what happened."

Sara sat next to Christy on the couch, she had a huge smile on her face, "I gave him the cake and he said thank you."

"That's good, you didn't stutter did you?"

"Yeah, a little bit, but I straitened up, and guess what."

"What?"

"He knows my name!"

"O.k., what does that mean?"

"It means he's noticed me before, can you believe he said my name, oh Christy I'm so happy!"

"That's great, so when are you gonna talk to him again."

"See Christy, why do you always have to spoil everything?"

"Sorry, but Sara, if you're gonna get him to like you, you'll have to talk to him a lot more."

"I know, but can't I just enjoy my epic Taker moment?"

"Of course you can".

Trish knocked on Kane's dressing room door, he answered it, "What do you want?"

"Can't I just come by to see you?"

"No you can't."

"Aw Kane that hurts my feelings, can I come in."

"No."

"Well you don't seem to mind letting Christy in."

"Well, you're not Christy, so I ain't letting you in."

"Isn't there something I can do to change your mind?"

"Look Trish what do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious, I want you?"

"Well what you want you can't have."

"That's just unacceptable, because I always get what I want."

"Well not today." Kane shut the door in her face. Trish sighed, 'He'll come around', she thought as she began to walk down the hall.

Kane opened the door, "Trish."

'I knew he'd come around', Trish thought as she turned towards him, "Yes, Kane?"

"Leave Christy alone."

"What?" Kane didn't answer her, he just slammed the door.

"That bastard." Trish said as she continued down the hallway.

Trish went to Eric Bischoff's office, she knocked on the door, "Come in." He answered. Trish walked in. "Oh, hi Trish, what can I do for you"

Trish sat on the edge of Eric's desk, "Oh nothing, I just need a little favor."

"What?"

"Well, do you know that cheap red head that makes the costumes?"

"You mean Christy Austin?"

"Yeah, whatever, she's been running her mouth lately saying she can kick my ass, and I want her in a match."

"What, Trish are you out of your mind, she has no wrestling training what-so-ever, giving you that match is like a lawsuit waiting to happen, I can't do it."

"Eric, please, you put Candice in a match with Lita, and she has no wrestling training."

"That's different, Candice attacked Lita, she had it coming."

"But Christy has it coming too, can't you just bend the rules a little."

"No, I can't do that."

Trish sat on Eric's lap, "Oh Eric, please, I'll tell you what, if you do me a favor, I'll do you a favor." Trish said, rubbing his chest. "Well, since you put it like that I guess there is something I can do, tomorrow, I'll make a tag match, if she finds a partner, I'll give you the match."

Trish gave Eric a kiss, "Trust me Eric, you won't regret this."

Trish kissed Eric, then she got up and left the room, "I'm sure I won't", Eric said as he thought about Trish. After the show Christy and Sara left the arena, and went to the hotel.

The next night Christy went to the arena, she went to her dressing room and pulled out her supplies, Molly Holly came in. "What can I do for you?"

"I need a corset, a blue one that straps up in the back."

"O.k., it'll be ready by tomorrow."

"Alright."

Molly left and Sara walked in, "Hi, are you finished with my t-shirt?"

"Yeah, here it is."

"I hope this one doesn't rip."

"Shut up."

"What did Molly want?"

"She wanted me to make her a corset."

"What, didn't you just make her one last week."

"Yeah, I know, I guess she couldn't fit her fat ass in it, notice she didn't wear it to the ring." There was a knock on the door, "Come in." Christy said. It was Trish Stratus.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I just came by to tell you that you need to find yourself a partner."

"What are you talking about?"

"Eric Bischoff gave you a match, picture this, it'll be Trish Stratus and Tyson Tomko VS the cheap red head herself Christy Austin and whatever lousy partner you choose."

"What, he can't do that."

"Of course he can he's the boss, you know I've been waiting for a chance to get my hands on you."

"You bitch."

"Call me whatever you want, but you won't be saying that when we get in the ring."

"Oh we'll see about that." Trish headed towards the door, and then she turned around, "Oh and by the way Christy, Kane has been given the night off." Trish laughed as she went out the door.

Christy flopped on the couch, "Sara what am I gonna do?"

"What do you mean, what are you gonna do, you're gonna go out there and kick Trish's ass. Trust me she's lousy in the ring, I've beaten her so many times this year, i've lost count. Just put some of that training I gave you to use."

"Sara I'm not a wrestler, I don't want to be a wrestler."

"Well for tonight you have to be."

"What am I gonna do about a partner, Kane was my only option, Tyson is gonna kill me."

"No he won't, you'll just have to find another one."

"But who am I gonna get, Nathan said he had an autograph signing today."

"Christy don't panic."

"What do you mean don't panic, I'm gonna be in a handicap match, I have to go talk to Eric Bischoff."

"Christy I really don't think that'll help."

"Well I have to try." Christy left the dressing room and headed to Eric Bischoff's office. Christy walked into his office.

"Hey, haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"Not when you put me in a wrestling match."

"Christy, I'm not changing my mind about the match."

"Well you need to do something because I don't have a partner."

"That's not my problem."

"Of course it is, why would you give Kane the night off?"

"Because Trish thought he deserved the night off."

"This is bullshit, what, do you do everything Trish tells you to do?"

"I will in this case because the stakes are so high."

"What stakes?"

"That's between Trish and me", Eric stood up and walked towards Christy, "You know Christy, if you were willing to give me something in return, I could cancel this match."

Eric began stroking Christy's hair, Christy jerked her head away, "Are you out of your mind, I'm not Trish, I wouldn't sleep with you if you had the face of Kane and the body of Batista." Christy stormed out of his office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank You soooooo much for the great reviews guys, you have no idea what they mean to me.**

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! (kiss kiss)**

Sara was in the dressing room thinking of a way to help Christy, "Oh, I know."

Sara pulled out her cell phone and called Nathan, "Hello."

"Nathan, it's Sara."

"Hey Angel, what can I do for you?"

"Christy has a match tonight."

"What?"

"Yeah, Trish Stratus arranged it, anyway Christy needs a partner and Kane has the night off, do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, he's sitting across from me."

"What?"

"Yeah, we're having dinner."

"Oh give him the phone."

Nathan handed the phone to Kane, "Hello."

"Kane, hi I don't think we've met, I'm Christy's friend Sara."

"Uh…Hi."

"I'll just get to the point, Christy has a match tonight against Trish Stratus and Tyson Tomko."

"What?"

"Yeah and she needs a partner otherwise it'll be a handicap match."

"O.k., I'm on my way."

They hung up the phone and Kane left the restaurant. It was time for Christy's match, she put on a pair of shorts and a tank top, and headed to the ring. When Kane arrived at the arena it was time for Christy's match, he quickly changed and headed to the ring. Sara and Christy went out to the ring together.

"This young lady has no business in the ring, this is a disgraceful act by our general manager." Said J.R.

"No one cares about that J.R. look at the puppies", Said King.

Christy entered the ring, Trish got in her face, "So bitch, where's your partner?"

"I don't need one asshole." Trish pushed Christy then the bell rung, Christy speared Trish and started punching her. Tyson got into the ring, then a loud explosion, and red light filled the arena, Kane came down the ramp, and Tyson jumped out of the ring. When Kane entered the ring Tyson ran up the ramp. Trish was alone, Christy DDTed her then Kane chokeslammed her, Christy pinned her and won the match. Kane's music played and they all walked up the ramp. Christy and Sara went to there dressing room and Kane went to the parking lot.

"Well Christy, how do feel about your first match?"

"Relieved that Kane showed up."

"If it had just been you and Trish I'm sure you would have won."

"Yeah, I wish it had been."

"I would have loved to see that."

"Sara I have to go and thank Kane before he leaves."

"Okay, I'll wait here for you."

Christy left the dressing room and headed towards the parking lot. Kane was about to get in his car, Christy tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around. "Hey, darlin."

"Hi, I just wanted to say thank you for helping me."

"It was my pleasure, besides it didn't seem like you needed me to much."

"Well when you have a wrestler as your best friend you're bound to learn a few things."

"Well have you ever thought about being a wrestler?"

"Yeah, but I don't think wrestling's for me."

"Too bad." Christy kissed Kane on his cheek, "I have to go, Sara's waiting for me."

"Alright, bye darlin."

"Bye Kane." Christy ran back to the dressing room, and Kane left the arena.

Trish Stratus went to Eric Bischoff's office, "Eric did you see what happened?"

"Yeah, you lost."

"I thought you gave Kane the night off."

"I did, I guess he wanted to work."

"What do you mean you guess, he shouldn't have been here?"

"Well Trish that's not my problem."

"Yes it is, no win no deal."

"No deal!"

"Yes, I was supposed to win that match."

"Like I said Trish that's not my problem, and you will come through with your part of the deal." Eric shoved Trish on the couch, then he shut and locked the door."

On Smackdown, Christy was in the hall working on finishing Taker's signature 'Deadman' cloak and leather pants, Sara walked up to her, "Hi."

"Hi."

"What are you making?"

"I'm just finishing Taker's outfit, I was supposed to finish this last week but I was so busy I didn't have time."

"Oh, I like that, could you make me one."

"Sara why do you want a 'Deadman' shirt?"

"So I can add it to my collection."

"O.k., crack pot, I'll make you one, there all done." Said Christy as she held the pants up, "How do they look?"

"Amazing, but they'll look even better on him, when are you gonna give them to him?"

"I'm not giving them to him, you are."

"What?"

"Yes, so here, take them to him, I know you know where he is."

"I can't take them to him."

"And why not?"

"Because, because, I don't know, I just can't, o.k."

"Sara what did I tell you?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, if I want him to like me I'll have to talk to him."

"Now go take them to him." Christy gave them to Sara.

Sara slowly walked down the hall towards the cafeteria, she saw Taker at the buffet table, she slowly walked towards him, then Nathan grabbed her, "Hey Angel."

"Nathan let go of me!"

"What are you doing Angel?"

"I have to take Taker his clothes."

"Oh, okay, why are you so nervous?"

"Who said I was nervous?"

"Your heart is beating really fast."

"How can you tell that?"

"Like this." Nathan grabbed her chest.

"Nathan quit."

"Don't faint Angel."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you like him."

"What, who told you that?"

"Well you do don't you?"

"Nathan you have to promise you won't tell him." Nathan started smiling.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"What?"

"I didn't know until you just told me."

"Nathan!" Sara slapped him.

"I'm sorry Angel, but nobody told you to confess to it, besides I just guessed."

"And how did you guess that?"

"Well, do you remember that night at the bar when I told you to tell him to meet me at the hotel?"

"You mean the night you got drunk and were shot by the bartender."

"Yeah, that night, I heard you stuttering when you talked to him."

"You've known that long, and you didn't say anything."

"I was just waiting for you to tell me, now you just need to tell him, he's single you know." Nathan picked her up and carried her towards Taker, he put her down and shoved her in to him. "This Angel has something for you." Nathan told Taker as he grabbed a donut. Sara stared at Nathan and gestured for him to leave. "Alright, alright, I'll leave so you can make your love connection." Nathan said as he headed towards the door.

'I can't believe he said that, please God tell me he didn't say that' Sara thought to herself. She looked at Taker, he was staring at her with a puzzled look. "Um……Hi."

"Hey."

"Here are your clothes."

Taker took the clothes, "Thanks."

"So……Um……Have you eaten my cake yet?"

"Yeah."

"Um……Did you like it?"

"Yeah, it was good."

"Really! I mean um o.k., I hope you enjoyed it, I have to go now."

"O.k., I'll see you later."

"You will, I mean um alright, bye."

"Bye." Sara walked out of the cafeteria, Nathan was waiting for her. "What are you still doing here?"

"I just wanted to see how you'd handle yourself."

"Oh, shut up, I should kill you, how could you say that?"

"Say what?"

"Oh, 'I'll leave you alone to make your love connection' did you see the way he was looking at me, I wanted to die?"

"You did fine, well besides all the Um, uh, ums, you were real smooth."

"Nathan promise me you won't tell him."

"I won't."

"Nathan promise me."

"Alright, I promise, besides if he doesn't know something by the way you were acting, there's something wrong with him."

"There's nothing wrong with him, he's perfect."

"Ew, remember you're talking to a guy here."

"Oh sorry, I forgot."

"Come on, let's go see Scarlet."

Nathan popped Sara on her butt then ran down the hall, "You ass!" Sara screamed as she ran after him.

Christy was sitting in Sara's dressing room when Nathan and Sara burst in the door, they sat on the couch next to Christy. "Nathan what are you doing here?"

"I had to help Angel make her cafeteria entrance."

"What entrance, Sara what is he talking about?"

"When I went to take Taker his clothes this idiot interrupted me. And he told him I was making a love connection."

"What, Nathan", Said Christy punching him, "What did you do that for?"

"Hey, I was just giving her a little push."

"Sara you didn't stutter did you."

"No, but I paused a lot, and guess what."

"What?"

"He said he'll see me later, isn't that great, he wants to see me later!"

Nathan stood up, "I can't take this anymore, I'm leaving."

Nathan kissed Christy, "Ew, Nathan!"

"You know you wanted that" Nathan said as he walked out the door.

"Christy what was so bad about that kiss?"

"He stuck his tongue in my mouth." They started laughing. "Sara I'll see you later, I'm going to go see Kane."

"O.k."

Christy headed to Kane's locker room, she was going to knock but the door screeched open, she walked in. "Hello, is anybody here?" Christy looked around she saw Kane's bag on the floor, 'I guess he's not here' Christy thought, she turned around and bumped into Kane. "Oh, I thought you weren't here."

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, the door opened by itself."

"Right." Kane sat on the couch.

"Are you mad at me?"

Kane looked at her, "No."

Christy sat next to him, "Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just having a bad day."

"You can talk to me about it, I mean, we are friends aren't we?"

"Friends, is that what we are?"

"Well, yeah, unless you don't want to, why do you ask?"

"Well, I was hoping we could be more than just friends."

"You were?"

"Yeah." Kane leaned down and they kissed.

They were on the couch making out when Taker walked in the door, he looked at them. "What is with you and Nathan bursting in at the wrong time?" said Kane as he stared at Taker.

Taker rolled his eyes, "How was I supposed to know you were in here." Taker ignored him and went to the bathroom.

"Kane I have to go."

"Why?"

"I have to get back to work, you don't want me to get fired do you?"

"Of course not."

Christy stood up, "Bye Kane."

"Hold on a minute." Kane reached in his bag and pulled out a card, he gave it to Christy, it was his room card. "I'd really like to see you after the show darlin."

Christy looked at the key for awhile, "I'll think about it."

"O.k., if you decide not to show up, I'll understand." He gave her a kiss and she left the room.

Christy walked to Sara's dressing room, she didn't see Trish Stratus watching her from the shadows, "You bitch, I'll show you." Trish murmured as she watched Christy walk down the hall.

Christy entered the dressing room and fell on the floor, Sara hurried to her, "Christy what's wrong?" Christy looked at Sara with an enormous smile on her face, "What are you smiling about?"

"He kissed me."

"What, oh my God, how'd it happen."

"I don't remember, I just remember the kiss."

"Was there tongue involved?"

"Yes."

"Is he a good kisser?"

"The best, and look." Christy pulled out the room key.

"Oh my God, is that what I think it is!"

"Yes it's his room card."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" they both screamed.

"Are you gonna go?"

"I thought about it, and I really want to, but I don't want him to think I'm some kind of slut."

"Christy what the hell is wrong with you, you have an invitation in your hand to sleep with Kane, something you've dreamed about forever, and you're having doubts."

"Yes, I mean, today was the first day we've ever kissed, what is it gonna look like if I just jump in bed with him the same night."

"Fuck what it looks like, you better go to that hotel room."

"I told him I'd think about it."

"You shouldn't have to think about it, well if you're not going give it to me." Sara snatched the card from Christy, "I'll go and show him the time of his life."

"Give me that, you're not going anywhere." Christy snatched the card back.

"Christy if you don't go, I'll disown you as a friend."

"What?"

"You heard me, you will no longer exist to me."

"Sara you're my best friend, you're suppose to point me in the right direction."

"I am pointing you in the right direction, go to the room."

"Oh, shut up Sara, I'm not a slut like you."

"What, I'm not a slut, and don't try to change the subject, are you going or not?"

"I said I'll think about it."

"I can't take this anymore, Christy you're breaking my heart", Sara rolled over on the floor, holding her chest, moaning in pain.

"Oh, give it a rest Sara", Christy said as she got up and walked out the door.

"You bitch, you'd better go." She heard Sara yell through the door.

"Shut up!" Christy yelled back. Christy went back to her station and began to work.

After the show Christy packed up her stuff and headed to the parking lot, and stood by the car for awhile looking at the room card. She thought about what Sara said and she thought about Kane. She entered her car and left the arena.

Kane was in his hotel room on the bed watching TV, there was a knock on the door, he answered it, and it was Christy. "Hey darlin."

"Hi."

"Why'd you knock, I gave you a key?"

"I just didn't want to barge in." Kane moved aside and she walked in.

Christy looked around, it was a suite, "This is a beautiful room."

"Thanks."

Kane grabbed her waist, and she jumped, "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, are you nervous?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Kane leaned down and kissed her, then he closed the door.

The next morning, Christy slowly opened her eyes and sat up, "Oh, shit." She said noticing the stiff pain in her back. She looked beside her and saw Kane he was buried in his pillow fast asleep. She smiled and kissed him on the back of his head. There was a knock at the door, Christy wrapped the sheet around her and walked to the door, when she opened the door Nathan was there.

"Oh my, what do we have here, if it isn't Scarlet in Kane's hotel room, wrapped in a sheet."

"Nathan shut up, what do you want?"

"Well lover boy was supposed to be at the gym an hour ago."

"Well obviously, he's not gonna make it."

"Why don't you tell him to come on, look he's up." Christy turned around and Nathan snatched the sheet of off her.

"Oh, nice."

"Nathan give me that!" Christy screamed as she tried to snatch the sheet back.

"No I'm not finished yet give me a little turn Scarlet."

"Nathan stop playing!" Christy grabbed Nathan's crouch, "Give me the sheet or I'll squeeze your dick off."

"O.k., O.k., here, just be easy with the equipment."

Christy grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around her. "You son of a bitch."

"Relax Scarlet, you have nothing to be ashamed of, trust me."

"Shut up and go away."

"Alright, I'll let you get back to whatever it is you're doing in there."

"Shut up, I'm not doing anything, will you just leave."

"I said o.k." Nathan walked down the hall and Christy jumped back into bed.

Christy picked up the phone and called Sara, "Hello."

"Sara."

"Christy?"

"Yeah, bet you can't guess where I am."

"Where are you?"

"Right now I'm sitting in bed across from Kane."

"What, so you went, hold on give me a minute."

"Shut up Sara."

"Did you?"

"Yes."

"Was it?"

"Oh yeah."

"Oh, give me details."

"Details about what, it was just sex."

"But it was good sex, did you do anything special?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, did you put your mouth on anything?"

"Ew, gross, of course I didn't."

"What, how could you not, it's Kane!"

"I told you I wasn't gonna do anything like that until I got married."

"Well in this case you should have made an exception."

"I'm not making any exceptions, and stop asking me these questions."

"O.k., o.k., I just have one more question."

"What?"

"Is it big?"

"Sara!"

"What, I just want to know."

"It's none of your business, but yes it is rather large."

"Oh, you know they say things like that run in the family."

"Well Sara, you're a long way from finding out if that's true about Taker."

"Yeah, I know, but I can't keep talking to him about random stuff."

"Well talking is talking no matter what you're talking about."

"I just want to know what he was thinking when Nathan made that 'love connection' comment, Taker was looking at me like I was crazy." "Oh, and speaking of Nathan guess who showed up this morning."

"Nathan?"

"Yes."

"What did he say when he saw you in Kane's room."

"Just one of his annoying comments, and then he snatched the sheet off me."

"What?"

"Yes, I had to threaten to squeeze his dick if he didn't give it back."

"So Nathan saw you naked."

"Yes, and I was actually embarrassed."

"Who wouldn't be?"

"Nathan is so annoying sometimes."

"Sometimes, don't you mean all the time?"

"Yeah, listen Sara, I was gonna ask Kane to take me out for dinner tonight, maybe you could ask Taker and we could double."

"What, are you out of your mind, what if he says no, and how do you expect me to ask him out, I can barely speak to him without babbling like an idiot."

"Okay, well maybe we can make it like a group thing."

"What do you mean?"

"I could tell Kane to invite a friend of his, and I could invite you, that way I can take Kane somewhere alone and you can talk to Taker." "Yeah, but what if he invites the village idiot instead of Taker."

"Well to make sure that doesn't happen, maybe you should let me tell Kane that you like Taker."

"No, you can't do that."

"Why?"

"You just can't o.k."

"Then what do you expect me to do?"

"I don't know, maybe I should just give up."

"What, you can't just give up, this may be your one and only chance to get him, and didn't you say Nathan said he was single?"

"Yeah so."

"So now is your chance, I can't believe you Sara, why do you want to give up now?"

"What else is there to do, I can't even talk to him, he probably thinks I'm retarded."

"No he doesn't, how many people do you think can talk to Taker with a straight face?"

"Maybe not that many."

"See, and you've talked to him three times, don't you think that counts for something."

"Well I guess it does."

"Oh, Sara, I just had an idea."

"What?"

"You know Nathan's birthday is next week."

"Yeah so."

"Well we could throw him a party."

"That's your brilliant plan, to throw Nathan a party."

"Will you listen?"

"O.k."

"If we throw him a party, then you know Taker and Kane will be there, and everyone knows that Nathan is a friend of ours, so if you just happened to bump into Taker at the party then it won't seem weird."

"Oh, I see, if we're at the party it'll look casual."

"Yes."

"Well I guess I could give it a shot."

"O.k., I'll tell Kane as soon as he wakes up, and start inviting some people o.k."

"O.k."

"Bye."

"Bye, bye." Christy and Sara hung up the phone.


	5. Chapter 5

Christy watched Kane sleep for awhile, then he woke, "Hi" said Christy.

"Hey, what time is it?"

"About one o'clock."

"Why'd you let me sleep so long?"

"You just looked so cute I couldn't wake you up." She gave Kane a kiss, "I'm hungry."

"Why didn't you just order room service?"

"I was waiting for you to wake up."

Christy called room service and ordered breakfast, they ate in bed, "Kane I was thinking that maybe we should throw Nathan a birthday party."

"What, the only party he wants is at the strip club."

"The strip club!"

"Yeah."

"Strip clubs are nasty, and he shouldn't be having parties or picking up women there, don't worry I know you've never been to a strip club, have you?"

"Uh…Of course not."

"That's good." Christy and Kane planned Nathan's party.

Sara was in the cafeteria talking to Batista, "So are you coming Dave?"

"Of course, anything for you sweetheart."

"O.k., and make sure you bring a gift."

"O.k., I'll see you later."

"O.k., good luck in your match."

"Alright." Dave left the cafeteria.

"Why are you talking to that loser?" said a voice from behind Sara.

She turned around and it was Randy Orton. "What do you want?"

"Easy, easy, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you."

"Sara, I really think we got off on the wrong foot."

"The wrong foot, you tried to assault me in the parking lot."

"No, you didn't give me a chance to explain, I just wanted to ask you out."

"Yeah right and what about 'Aw what's wrong Sara, I know you're not scared', what the hell was that about?"

"I was just joking around."

"Joking around my ass."

"Look Sara, I was just joking if I scared you I apologize."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Do you accept my apology?"

"No I don't, I don't like you and I will never ever go out with you, so leave me alone."

Sara turned to walk away, Randy grabbed both her arms and turned her around, "What the hell is wrong with you, do you know how many women would love it if I asked them out, you're the luckiest women on the planet right now, and you don't want to go out with me?"

"Well go find one of them and leave me alone."

"You stupid bitch!" Sara slapped him.

"You're gonna regret that", Randy stopped talking, "On second thought, I don't have time for this." He hurried out of the cafeteria. Sara turned around, Taker was standing behind her, "Hi."

"Hi."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for scaring him off." Taker nodded and walked off.

"Oh my God." Said Sara as she pulled out her cell phone, and called Christy, "Hello,"

"Christy it's Sara."

"Oh, hi, what's up?"

"Guess what."

"What?"

"Randy started bothering me again."

"What, again, what's wrong with him, you're okay aren't you?"

"Yeah I'm fine, now guess who showed up."

"Who?"

"Taker!"

"What did you talk to him?"

"Yeah and I didn't stutter."

"What?"

"Yeah, I just talked to him normal, there were no ums or uhs, isn't that great?"

"Yeah it is, so do you think you can talk to him at the party?"

"I don't know, I hope so, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, I'm just making Dave some new underwear to wrestle in."

"Oh, and speaking of Dave, I just saw him, I invited him to the party."

"That's good, how many people have you invited so far?"

"It'll be fourteen if Bill shows up, but he said he might be busy so I don't know."

"Oh, I've invited a few people, Sara, Kane just came in I have to go."

"O.k., see you Saturday."

"O.k., bye."

"Bye."

A few days later at the party Christy walked up to Sara, "Hey Sara."

"Hey."

"This place is really packed, how many people are here?"

"Well, Dave, Lita, Stacy, Victoria, Torrie, Ivory, Terri, Molly, Edge, Kevin, Steve, Maven, Christian, Rock, Hurricane, Rosey, Viscera, Shelton, Bob, Shannon, Candice, Rob, Booker, Scott, Perry, Terri, Shane, Linda, Vince, Billy, Chavo, Eddie, Rey, Shawn, Eugene, Bubba, D-Von, Paul, John, Carlito, Matt, Jeff, King, J.R., Rhyno, Jackie, Jazz, Jacqueline, Rodney, Ric, Hunter, Stephanie, Chris, Maria, Nidia, and Bill. That's fifty-six, plus me you Taker, Nathan, and Kane, that makes sixty-one."

"Sara why did you invite all these people?"

"Well more people mean more presents, and I didn't get him anything, so I just put my name on somebody's gift, I hope it's a good one." "I didn't get him anything either, paying for this party should be enough."

"Hey, I helped pay for it."

"Oh, shut up, you bought the paper plates."

"So, it's still something."

"Sara, look over there."

"Where?"

"Over there, by the buffet, it's Taker."

"Oh."

"What do you mean oh, he's the reason we threw this party anyway?"

"Maybe I should wait to talk to him later."

"No, you're going to talk to him now, and ask him out."

"What, I can't ask him out."

"And why not?"

"What if he thinks I'm crazy, or looks at me funny, or worse, what if he says no."

"Well, you'll never know unless you ask him, now go."

Christy pushed Sara, "Alright, alright, I'm going."

Sara slowly walked over to Taker, "Hi."

"Hey."

"Um…are you having a good time?"

"Uh…I guess so."

"Um…do you like the macaroni?"

"Yeah, it's alright."

"Really, I made it."

"Uh…O.k."

'Okay Sara you can do this, just relax', she thought to herself, "Um…Taker, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to", Sara was cut off when Nathan came and put his arm around her, "Hey Angel."

Sara could tell he was drunk, "Hey Nathan, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to see if you and Taker needed any help with you know what, and by the way I love that snow globe you got me."

"No Nathan we don't need any help with anything so just go enjoy your party."

Taker looked at Nathan, "Nathan what the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, y'all haven't got to that yet."

Sara turned to Nathan, "Nathan please be quiet."

Nathan looked at Taker, "You should let her tell you I promised I wouldn't."

Taker looked at Sara, "Nathan go away."

"Alright, alright." Nathan grabbed another beer and left them alone.

"Um…Taker I was wondering if you'd like to."

Sara was cut off by a voice that came from behind her, "Hey, I've been looking for you." A woman walked to Taker and put her arm around him.

Taker looked at Sara, "Now what were you saying?"

"Nothing, I have to go." Sara hurried and ran off.

Sara went outside and sat on the steps, Christy saw her go outside, she could tell she was upset, she sat next to her, "Aw sweetie, what's wrong, did he say no."

Sara hugged her tight, "No."

"Then what happened?"

"I was about to ask him then some ugly blonde came and wrapped her arm around him."

"Aw, so he has a girlfriend, I'm sorry."

"I'm so depressed, I want to go home."

"Do you want to go back in and watch Nathan open the rest of his presents?"

"Not really."

"By the way the gift I put my name on was a DVD collection of porn, I was so humiliated."

Sara started laughing, "Mine was a snow globe."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?"

Christy and Sara could hear everybody inside singing happy birthday. "Yeah I'm sure."

"Do you want me to run inside and fix you a plate?"

"No, I can't eat, I just want to go home."

"O.k., call me in the morning alright."

"O.k." Sara got in her car and drove off, Christy went back inside. Kane went up to her, "Hey darlin, where did you run off to?"

"I just had to talk to Sara." Kane kissed Christy, "What was that for?"

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"No why don't you tell me."

"You look really beautiful tonight."

"Aw, you're so sweet."

"Yeah, I know, are you ready to leave?"

"What the party just started a few hours ago."

"I know but it's not like we'll be missed, there are a million people here, besides I'm ready to go back to the hotel."

"Okay, we'll leave as soon as he opens the rest of the presents. After Nathan opened the presents Christy and Kane went back to the hotel.

The next day Sara walked into her dressing room, Christy was inside, "Hi."

"Hi."

"I came in here to work, you don't mind do you?"

"No it's o.k."

Sara sat on the couch, Christy sat next to her, "You o.k.?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, every time I think about it I feel so embarrassed."

"Why, you didn't know he had a girlfriend?"

"What if I had asked him first then found out he had a girlfriend?"

"Well you didn't, that's one time you should be happy that you can barely get a word out while talking to him."

"Yeah, I know, I'm just glad I found out before I asked him, I would've been so embarrassed."

"It'll be o.k."

"No it won't, I'll never get married and have kids now."

"Yes you will, there are plenty of guys who would love to marry you."

"I don't want any of them, I want Taker."

"I really wish you would stop being so miserable, if you're not happy then I can't be happy with Kane."

"You're such a liar."

"I know."

"I have to go, my match is next, I'll see you later."

"O.k., good luck."

"Thanks." Sara left the locker room and headed towards the ring.

Nathan was in his locker room, Taker was inside sitting on the couch, "Hey man."

"Hey."

"So, did you say yes last night?"

"Did I say yes to what?"

"When Sara asked you out."

"What?"

"You mean she didn't ask you out?"

"No."

"Uh oh, listen man, ignore everything I just said."

"You mean she was going to ask me out last night?"

"Stop asking me questions, I've already said to much."

After her match, Sara was walking down the hall, she saw Nathan, "Hi."

"Hi, I've been looking for you."

"Why?"

"Okay look Angel, it wasn't my fault but I sort of told Taker you were gonna ask him out last night."

"Oh God I think I'm gonna be sick."

"I'm sorry Angel."

"Nathan, how could you do this to me?"

"How was I supposed to know you didn't ask him."

"You could've asked me."

"And why didn't you?"

"Because he has a girlfriend."

"No he doesn't."

"Then who was that cheap blonde he was with?"

"What cheap blonde?"

"How am I supposed to know, the one who was at the party."

"Oh, you mean Lesley."

"I don't know her name."

"She's not his girlfriend."

"Then who is she?"

"He met her at the bar and took her back to his hotel room, she gave him some head. She got hungry and he didn't want to spend any money on her so he took her to the party."

"You know you could've left that head part out."

"Whatever."

"Oh God, I'll never be able to face him again, Nathan I hate you."

"What, it wasn't my fault."

"Yes, it was, look I have to go before I murder you."

Sara went to her dressing room. When Sara went into her dressing room she collapsed on the couch, Christy sat next to her, "What's wrong, you won your match, what happened?"

"Nathan happened."

"Oh God, what did he do?" Sara started crying.

"Aw, what did he do?"

"He told Taker I was gonna ask him out last night."

"What? You can't be serious."

"I am."

"I can't believe he did that."

"Well he did."

"I'm sorry, calm down everything will be o.k."

"No it won't, I'll never be able to face Taker again, and I'll have to avoid him forever."

"Oh, Sara come on, yes you can, that's what you thought when you stuttered in the parking lot."

"I know but he didn't know I liked him then, he probably just thought I was slow. And what's worse is that Randy challenged him to a match tonight."

"What's so bad about that?"

"He only challenged Taker because he kept helping me every time he was bothering me."

"I'm sure Taker didn't mind helping you, besides look at it this way if Taker wins which he will, Randy will be scared to mess with you again."

"Well I guess that's good."

"That is good, have you seen Taker?"

"Of course not, I can never see him again."

"Why did Nathan tell him in the first place?"

"He said he didn't know I didn't ask Taker, I hate him, and I'm never talking to him again."

"You should, you said he didn't mean to tell him, it was just an accident."

"I don't care, he should have asked me before he opened his mouth."

"Sara listen to what you're saying, you've made mistakes, you should forgive him."

"Why should I?"

"Because he's your friend."

"No he's not, if he were he wouldn't have done that."

"Come on Sara, are you really gonna throw away two years of friendship over an accident."

"Yes, he ruined my chance of getting married to the perfect man."

"Sara you need to think about this, come on let's go get something to eat."

"O.k."

Sara and Christy were in the cafeteria, "Christy do you think you could..." Sara stopped speaking, she saw Taker coming in the doorway, "Oh shit."

"Sara what's wrong?"

"Look towards the door, I have to hide." Sara ducked under the table.

"Sara come out from under there."

"Shut up before he hears you."

Taker went up to Christy, "Uh hey."

"Hi."

"Do you know where um Sara is?"

"Uh…uh…why do you want to know where she is?"

"Because I wanna talk to her."

"What do you want to talk to her about?"

"Look will you just tell me where she is."

"Uh…I can't I don't know where she is."

"Yeah right." Taker walked out of the cafeteria.

Sara came out from under the table, "What does he want to talk to me about?"

"I don't know."

"What if he wants to rub what happened last night in my face?"

"I'm sure he doesn't want to do that, you know it is harder to talk to him than I thought, I was almost sweating."

"Yeah I know what you mean, I wonder what he wants."

"Why don't you go ask him?"

"I can't do that."

"Well I guess you'll never know, I have to get back to work." Christy went back to Sara's locker room to work.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again so much for the great reviews guys! As you've probably guessed there is no brand split in this story and old and new superstars have definately been mixed. In this chapter T&A makes an appearance. But Trish has never worked with them before. Just thought I'd give a heads up so you won't get confused. Please give more great reviews. Hasta Luego! Until next time that is.**

After the show Christy went to Kane's locker room, Taker and Nathan were inside.

"Scarlet where is Angel?" Nathan asked her when she came in.

"Um…I don't know." said Christy noticing Taker was sitting there.

"What do you mean you don't know, you always know where she is."

"Well I don't today."

"Scarlet are you lying to me?"

"No, stop asking me all these questions, and she doesn't want to talk to you anyway."

"How do you know that if you haven't seen her?"

"Because we talked on the phone while she was on her way to the hotel."

"Why doesn't she want to talk to me?"

"How could you ask that after what you did blabbermouth, and she wanted me to tell you that she is no longer your friend and that she never wants to see or talk to you again."

"What, I'm gonna call her."

"She has caller ID, if you call her she won't answer the phone."

"Well the next time you talk to her tell her, again, that it was an accident." Nathan grabbed his bag and left the locker room.

Christy noticed Taker was looking at her, she didn't say anything.

"Christy."

"Huh."

"Where is Sara?"

"What, I said I don't know."

"I know you were lying to Nathan."

"No I wasn't."

Taker stood up, "Where is she?"

"I don't know."

Taker began walking towards her.

"O.k., o.k., I do know where she is, but I can't tell you because she'll never forgive me."

"Look, I just want to talk to her."

"Why?"

"None of your business!"

"Okay I'll tell you, but you can't tell her that I told you."

"Just tell me."

"I saw her before I came here and she said she was gonna talk to Eric Bischoff and then go to the hotel."

Taker walked towards her some more.

"That's all I know, please don't hurt me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Um…I don't know."

"Whatever, thanks."

"Um…you're welcome."

Taker left the locker room.

Sara was in the parking lot walking to her car when someone called her name, "Sara."

Sara turned around, it was Taker, Sara was stunned, 'Oh God, oh God, oh God, please go away' Sara thought as she looked at him, "Um……huh."

"I've been looking for you all day."

"Um……why?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Um……about what?"

"About last night."

Sara turned and opened the car door, "Um…I really don't feel like talking right now maybe we could talk another time."

Taker closed the door, "I don't want to talk another time."

"Well you can't always have what you want when you want it, the world doesn't revolve around you you know, and anyway..." Sara was cut off when Taker put his hand over her mouth.

"Sara, what are you scared of?"

Sara removed his hand, "Talking to you."

"Why are you scared of talking to me?"

"You're not gonna rub what happened last night in my face are you?"

"No, nothing happened last night."

"Well I'm glad it didn't, you know I really need to go, so we should talk later."

"Later when, you mean like over dinner."

"What?"

"That is what you were gonna ask me last night isn't it?"

"Well um I guess so."

"Why don't you ask me now?"

"If I do are you gonna say yes?"

"Why don't you ask me and see."

"Taker w... will you have dinner with me?"

"I don't think so, you're not my type."

"What?"

"I'm just joking."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I'll have dinner with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, hold on." Sara looked in her purse and pulled out a slip of paper, "Here's my number."

Taker took the paper, "Thanks."

Sara hugged him then jumped in her car and drove off. Sara was at the hotel, she called Christy, "Hello."

"Christy, guess what just happened."

"What?"

"Only the most amazing thing in the whole world."

"What, what."

"Taker said he'd go out with me."

"What, oh my God."

"I know, I'm so happy, I could cry."

"I can't believe this."

"You, I can't believe it."

"How did it happen?"

"I don't know, he just told me that he wanted to talk to me, and then he told me to ask him out."

"He told you to ask him out?"

"Yeah, weird huh."

"Where are you going for dinner?"

"I don't know, I don't even know when we're going, I gave him my number."

"What, you gave him your number?"

"Yeah, I hope he calls me."

"I hope he calls you too."

"Christy I'll see you tomorrow."

"O.k." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Sara and Christy hung up the phone.

The next day before the show started Trish Stratus went to Kane's locker room, she knocked on the door, Kane answered. "Trish what do you want?"

"I just came by to see if you'd reconsidered my offer."

"What offer?"

"My offer to show you a good time, I'm free tonight."

"I don't care what you are."

"You know you're really stupid, there are guys who get a hard on every time I walk out to the ring, and I'm giving you the opportunity to sleep with me."

"Then why don't you go find one of those guys and leave me alone."

Kane was about to shut the door when Trish stuck her foot in the door, "Kane wait I'm sorry, come on please, you know you want to."

"No I don't."

"You asshole how could you choose that costume making bitch over me, you must be the dumbest guy on the planet."

"Trish get your nasty ass the fuck away from my door."

Kane kicked Trish's foot out of the door and slammed it in her face. 'No one says no to me, he'll pay for this' Trish thought as she headed down the hall.

Christy went to Kane's dressing room, she knocked on the door, "I said get your ass away from my door!"

"Uh Kane."

Kane opened the door, "Oh, I'm sorry, come in."

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing Trish came by earlier."

"What, what did she want."

"She asked me to sleep with her."

"What! I'm gonna kill that bitch." Christy headed towards the door.

Kane grabbed her, "Wait, don't do anything, just stay here."

"Why?"

"Because she's not worth it."

"Well can I just..."

"No."

"Fine, I won't do anything, you can let me go now."

Kane picked her up and carried her to the couch, "Did you miss me last night?"

"No."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't, I wasn't even thinking about you last night."

Kane kissed her, "You sure."

"No, I'm lying."

"I knew you were."

They began kissing, Christy pushed him off of her, "You need to lock the door before Nathan comes barging in."

"You know you didn't have to push me on the floor to tell me that."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kane got up and locked the door.

Trish went to T&A' s locker room, she knocked on there door, Albert opened the door, "What do want?"

"Hi, I don't believe we've met, I'm Trish Stratus, can I come in."

Albert stepped aside and Trish entered the locker room, Test was inside sitting on the couch, "What is she doing here?"

"I don't know, what do you want, Trish?"

"I was just hoping you guys could help me with a little problem."

"What can we do for you?" said Test patting the couch.

Trish sat down, "Well, there's an individual that just has to be dealt with, I was hoping you two could handle it for me."

Albert sat down and pulled Trish on his lap, "If we handle your little problem, what are you gonna do for us?"

"Um…well, anything you want."

"That sounds like a deal to me."

"It has to be done tonight."

"That's no problem."

Trish stood up, "That's good, I'll come back tonight and tell you where to find them."

Albert pulled Trish back down, "We always accept payment before we do a job." Test stood up and shut the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please Keep the reviews coming guys! I love getting them good or bad. Here's the next Chapter.**

**it's kinda short, but the next one will be longer, I promise.**

Sara was in her dressing room, there was a knock on the door, "Come in."

It was Taker, he walked in the dressing room, "Hey."

"Hi."

"I just came by to ask you if you'd like to go out tonight."

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Okay, I'll come by after the show."

"O.k."

Taker left the dressing room. Sara flopped on the couch, there was another knock on the door, she jumped up and ran towards the door, she opened it, it was Nathan, "Oh, it's you."

"Now, Angel I know you don't want to talk to me but we have to talk."

"Come in."

They sat on the couch, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Why don't you answer the phone when I call."

"Because you never have anything interesting to talk about except your ever changing love life."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No Nathan, I'm not mad at you anymore."

"Why the change of heart."

"Well because I finally got what I wanted."

"And what is that?"

"Taker."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's taking me out to dinner tonight."

"What, I don't believe you."

"Fine then don't."

Nathan stood up, "I'm gonna go ask him."

"You go do that." Nathan left the room.

After the show Kane and Christy went to the hotel, they were getting off the elevator, "Darlin do you remember when you told me you wanted to see my house?"

"Yes."

"I was thinking maybe...AH"

Suddenly Kane fell to the floor, someone pushed Christy against the wall, there were two men in ski masks. They began beating Kane unmercifully with crowbars, when they were finished they ran down the hall. Christy crawled to Kane, he was unconscious, "Somebody help me!" Christy shouted from the top of her lungs.

At the hospital Christy was pacing in the waiting room, someone tapped her on her shoulder, she jumped.

"Hey, hey, calm down." it was Nathan.

"Oh, hi."

"So how is he?"

"I don't know the doctor hasn't told me anything."

"What the hell happened?"

"I don't know, we were just talking and these guys in ski masks came and they just started hitting him and hitting him and hit…" Christy started to cry.

Nathan held her close, "Hey, come on, you know I don't like to see you cry, so stop, and look on the bright side, if he doesn't pull through you can always marry me."

Christy started crying harder.

"Well thanks a lot Scarlet."

The doctor came up to them, Christy asked him, "Is he gonna be o.k.?"

"Yes, he's going to be fine, he'll need some rest and I've prescribed him something for the pain, and a light sedative to help him sleep." "When can I see him?"

"After the nurse is finished administering his pain medication into his IV." The doctor walked off.

Nathan told Christy, "Come on, let's sit down for a minute."

"Okay", she answered softy.

They sat down, "So where's Taker?"

"I couldn't get in touch with him."

"Maybe you should try again, his brother should be here, don't you think?"

The nurse came up to them, "He's sedated now so I'm only allowing him one visitor."

Nathan told her, "You go ahead and see him, I'll try to call Taker again."

Christy hurried in to see him, he was asleep, Christy sat next to him and took his hand.

"You can only stay for a few minutes, then visiting hours are over", said the nurse then she left.

Christy sat with him for a minute then Nathan came in.

"Nathan what are you doing in here, I thought the nurse said he could only have one visitor."

"She did but she's not here is she."

"You better not get us thrown out, did you get in touch with Taker?"

"Nope", he said looking around, he went over to Kane's IV and started squeezing it gently.

"Nathan stop, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Oh be quiet, I'm not hurting him or anything. Nathan began looking in the cabinets and drawers, "Oh, look hospital gowns, you want one?"

"No, put them back."

Nathan began stuffing band-aids, socks, gowns, and 'get well' stickers into his coat.

"Nathan!"

"Shh… be quiet."

Soon the nurse came in, "What are you doing here, I said one visitor?"

"Yeah, I know, I was just leavin."

Nathan left the room and Christy followed, they were walking to the parking lot, "Nathan what is wrong with you, stealing from a hospital, what kind of a psycho are you?"

"There's nothing wrong with taking things from a hospital, if they didn't want you to do it they wouldn't leave the stuff just laying out like that."

"Whatever."

"Let's go get something to eat."

Christy and Nathan went to his car, Christy got in, she looked in the back seat, "Nathan what is all that?"

"Oh, I hit the hallway closet before I got Kane's room."

"What the hell do you need syringes for?"

"I don't I just got them."

"Do you always do this?"

"Pretty much."

"Let's just go." They drove off.

Christy went back to the hospital the next day, she tried to convince Kane to stay at her house while he recovered, he was skeptical at first then he agreed. The day he was released from the hospital they went to Christy's house. When Christy opened the front door she said, "Well here it is, home sweet home." It was a large town house in a suburban neighborhood, it was decorated with elegant, expensive furniture.

Kane looked around, "Nice house" he complimented.

"Thanks."

"I didn't know you could make so much money making costumes."

"I don't, trust me, I bought this house after I was hired, and it took all my life savings to do it. Plus I still owe Sara about one hundred and fifty thousand dollars, which I still haven't started to pay back yet."

After they talked for awhile Kane became tired so Christy guided him to her bedroom and he quickly fell asleep.

Kane felt something heavy on his stomach, he slowly woke up and a pair of glossy pink eyes were staring back at him. Kane jumped up out of bed, and saw a fat ball of black and white fur hopping across the bed.

Just then Christy came in, "Oh, you're up", Kane had a mean look on his face, "What's wrong." She asked him.

"That thing was crawling on me." Kane pointed to the bed.

Christy looked and said, "Oh, she's just a rabbit don't worry, she's not gonna bite you or anything, this is Kane."

"What?"

"I named her after you, I think she likes you, wanna hold her?"

"No, just keep it away from me."

Christy left the room with her, when she came back she noticed Kane had a weird expression on his face.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him.

"Why do you have so many posters of me?"

"I don't have that many posters of you, I have other wrestlers."

"Yeah, where?" Christy shut her bedroom door to reveal some small pictures one of Batista, Taker, Goldberg, and Edge on the other side, "See."

"Those little pictures kinda pale in comparison."

Christy walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "I guess you're just my favorite." She got on her tip toes and kissed him deeply.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the great reviews, please keep them up.**

**I got an email from someone asking how Sara and Christy looked, so i'll answer that now. Sara is 5'11 with long dark brown waist length hair andlight grey eyes (Not those creepy eyes that look white, just a little lighter than your normal grey). By the way she's 22.(She's a diva so you know she's hot lol). Christy is 5'9 with just above waist length dark red hair and dark brown eyes. She's 23.**

**I hope that answers questions for everyone whose wondering, here's the next chapter!**

"Who was it asshole?" said Taker as he bashed Scott Steiner's head into the wall.

"Please stop, I think my nose is broken!"

"Tell me who did it or I'll fuck you up worse than that."

Taker drew back, he was about to hit him again, "Alright, alright I'll tell you, just don't tell anyone I told you."

"Who?"

"It was Albert and Test, someone paid them to do it, that's all I know man I swear."

Taker punched him in the stomach and dropped him, "If you're lying to me I will be back."

Taker left Scott's locker room and went to his.

He grabbed his cell phone and called Kane, "Hello."

"I found out who it was."

"Who?"

"It was Test and Albert."

"How'd you find that out?"

"A few sources."

"Are they reliable?"

"They wouldn't lie to me unless they had shit for brains."

"Did you find out why?"

"No, but someone paid them to do it."

"Paid them?"

"Yeah."

"Who the hell would put a hit out on me?"

"You mean besides the entire locker room?."

"Ha, ha, very funny, I'm serious, this is some crazy shit and I have to keep Christy from finding out."

"Why?"

"Because if she knew, she'd want to help find out who did it."

"Oh."

"And you, don't do anything 'til I come back."

"What, how long will that be?"

"A couple of weeks."

"Yeah, alright I gotta go."

"Bye." Taker hung up the phone.

Sara was outside the door, she'd heard what Taker told Kane on the phone, she rushed back to her locker room and called Christy. "Hello."

"Christy, it's Sara."

"Oh hi Sara."

"Listen, I heard Taker on the phone with someone and I think it was Kane, Taker told him that Albert and Test are the ones who jumped him and that someone paid them to do it."

"What?"

"Yeah, that's what he said."

"I can't believe this."

"I just thought you should know."

"Yeah thanks for telling me."

"Yeah, I know, I wonder who would pay someone to attack Kane, I know he has a lot enemies but this is crazy. I mean why would someone go to such extremes?"

"I don't know."

"Christy I don't think Kane wanted you to know, so."

"Yeah I know, I won't tell him you told me."

"Okay, I gotta go."

"OK, bye."

"Bye."

Sara hung up the phone and walked to Taker's dressing room, she softly knocked on the door.

"Come in" his voice said.

Sara slowly walked in, she saw Taker sitting on the couch and Nathan was standing up stretching.

"Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah, we'll be right there" Taker told her, then she left and headed towards the ring.

After she left Nathan asked, "Are you sure it was Test and Albert?"

"Yeah."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"Kane doesn't want us to do anything until he returns."

"And how long will that be."

"He said a few weeks."

"Weeks!"

"Yeah, so we'll just have you wait."

"Alright."

They saw Sara heading to the ring on the monitor, "Come on, it's time for our match."

Taker and Nathan left the locker room and went to the ring. The match was Taker, Nathan, and Sara vs. The Dudley Boys and Gail Kim.

After they won the match, Nathan left the arena and Sara headed towards Taker's locker room. While she was walking she heard clapping coming from behind her, she turned around, it was Randy Orton, "Bravo, bravo."

"Randy, what do you want?"

"You know that was a great match."

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your victory."

Sara started back walking, Randy ran in front of her, "Wait, don't leave so soon."

"Leave me alone, and get out of my way."

"Why are you being so mean?"

"Mean, this isn't mean, but I'll show mean if you don't get out of my way."

"Oh, feisty, you know that's what I like about you."

"Get out of my way, I don't have time for this."

"Why, are you going to see Taker?"

"Who I'm going to see is none of your business."

"So you are going to see him, what is it, you'll date him but you won't even give me a chance. Come on, I'm not such a bad guy compared to him anyway."

"Shut the hell up."

"Yes, The Undertaker is definitely a problem for our relationship."

"What are you talking about, we don't have a relationship, you're crazy."

"And I don't exactly appreciate him jumping in on our conversations."

"He was saving me from you."

"Saving you, you don't need saving from me, I wouldn't hurt you. I could have him taken care of, all it would take is a simple phone call to some buddies of mine, unless you convince me other wise."

"Get the hell away from me."

Sara pushed him aside and continued walking, Randy ran and grabbed her by her hair, "You can't leave me without giving me a kiss goodbye."

Randy leaned in to kiss her, Sara kneed him in his crouch. He fell on the floor clutching himself and yelling in pain, Sara ran down the hall to Taker's dressing room. She opened the door and ran inside.

Taker grabbed her, "Hey, slow down, what's the matter?"

Sara caught her breath and told him, "Randy tried to kiss me in the hallway."

Taker looked down the hall, Randy was gone. They sat down on the couch, "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, he just really creeped me out."

"What did he say?"

"He was acting crazy, he said that he didn't like that I was seeing you and that he could have you taken care of with a phone call." "What?"

"Yeah, do you think he'll really do that?"

"Don't worry about him or anything he said okay."

"Okay."

"You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just keep thinking he'll be waiting in the parking lot or in my hotel room or something, I think he's crazy."

"You wanna stay with me tonight?"

Sara looked dumbfounded, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

She rested her head on his chest and smiled, "You have no idea how long I've dreamed of you asking me that question."

He grinned, then he lifted her chin and kissed her softly. "Come on, let's go".

Taker walked her to her dressing room, she grabbed her bags and they went to his hotel room.

**Until Next Time! Please keep reviewing :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, Please keep up the Reviews. Here's the next chapter, it's kinda short sorry!**

Randy limped down the hall barely able to walk, he saw Trish, she was leaving Albert and Test's locker room.

They came outside, Test saw Randy, "What the hell happened to you, man?"

Randy limped over, "I had a little fight with my girl, but she'll come around."

"Come around, if she was my woman I'd beat her ass", Albert added.

"Well, she wouldn't have acted like that if it weren't for that bastard."

"What bastard?"

"Taker, by the way what was Trish here for."

"Oh, we just did a little job for her."

"What kinda job?"

"The kinda job we didn't exactly get cash for" Test and Albert laughed.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?"

"You know Kane's out, right."

"Yeah, so."

"We're responsible for that, she wanted us to rough him up."

"That sounds like the kinda job I need done, listen guys, I'll pay cash if you beat Taker's ass for me."

"How much are you talking about?"

"As much as it takes."

"Well then, why don't you step into our office." Randy went inside T&A's locker room and they schemed.

Randy paid them ten thousand up front, and told them he'd pay them the remaining ten thousand when they brought him back a sign that they finished the job. Trish had went back to get her purse when she'd over heard their conversation, she heard footsteps coming towards the door, she hurried and ran into the bathroom. Randy came out of the locker room with a smile on his face. Trish left the bathroom and went to her locker room.

A phone ring woke Christy up, she picked it up, "Hello" she said lazily.

"Christy, it's Eric."

"Mr. Bischoff, what do you want?"

"Well, Christy I'm going to be straight with you, you need to come back to work."

"What, I took time off, I still have two weeks left."

"I know that."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"Well, Christy to make it simple, if you don't come to work today, don't worry about coming in two weeks, you got it." Eric hung up the phone.

Christy hung up the phone, she was shocked. She looked over at Kane, he was fast asleep. She got up and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Kane awoke to the smell of food coming from the kitchen, he got dressed and went to the kitchen.

He sat at the table, "Good morning."

"Morning" Christy said as she practically slammed the plate on the table in front of him.

Kane saw the empty bottle of vodka on the counter and knew something was wrong, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Christy I know something's wrong, just tell me."

Christy turned towards him, "I got a call this morning."

"From who?"

"From Eric."

"What'd he want?"

"He told me that if I didn't come to work today, he'd fire me."

"Today, what?"

"Yeah, I know he's just doing this to spite me."

"Christy why aren't you packing?"

"Packing, why would I be packing?"

"You said he said he'd fire you if you didn't go to work."

"Yeah, so?"

"Then you should be on your way to work."

"I'm not going anywhere, fuck him, fuck that job, I don't need it."

"Come on Christy, you need to go to work."

"No, I don't, even if he does fire me, it won't be for long. He'll realize that he needs me, I don't need him."

"Christy you're talking crazy, just go and pack."

"No, I'm not going anywhere, and why are you so anxious for me to leave?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're acting like you want me to go to work."

"Yes, I do want you to go to work, you need your job, you can be replaced easily."

"What, I can't believe you just said that."

"Well, it's true, I mean you're not exactly the best costume maker."

Christy's eyes widened, she snatched the plate away from Kane and threw it towards the sink, the plate hit the wall and broke.

Christy snapped, "What the fuck are you talking about, I'm not the best costume maker, I made your shit didn't I?"

Kane stood up, "Yeah, you made it, and there are probably a million other people who could make that suit ten times better than you did, I don't even like that piece of shit! I just said I did so I could get in your pants!"

Christy's fist slammed into his jaw causing him to stumble back, "You asshole" Christy grabbed the steak knife off of the place setting and lunged at Kane, "I'll cut your dick off!"

Kane grabbed Christy's arm and twisted it behind her back forcing her to release the knife, she screeched in pain.

He threw her on the floor, Kane noticed a deep gash in his leg, "You crazy bitch! Fuck you, I don't need this shit."

Kane headed towards the bedroom, Christy ran after him, he slammed and locked the door. Kane packed and grabbed the car keys and headed towards the front door. When Christy saw him, she grabbed the broom and began hitting him over the head with it, Kane pushed her against the wall, "I'm borrowing your car" he said as he hurried out the door.

Christy ran to the door, "That's right leave you asshole, you'll never get this good shit again, you better get it from that bitch Trish." Kane drove off.

"And don't ever come back you ugly bastard" she yelled down the street after him. Christy ran back into the house, she ran into her room and ripped all the pictures of Kane off her wall. Exhausted, she curled up in a ball on the bed and began to cry.

**Will Christy and Kane get back together or won't they. Only I know the answer! Mwahahahaha! **

**Until next time. Gets on knees and begs Please Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry Guys, this chapter is short. Thanks fopr the reviews please keep them up. Here's chapter 10**_

Sara and Taker were lying in bed kissing after a bout of passionate lovemaking that morning when the phone rang, Sara answered, "Hello."

"Sara" Christy said softly.

"Christy, what's wrong?"

Taker whispered in her ear, "I'll go get us something to eat" he got up and put on his clothes and left.

"Who was that?"

"It was Taker, oh Christy the most amazing, unbelievable, most incredible thing happened last night" Sara started screaming, "Christy, Christy."

"Huh."

"Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, that's great."

"Christy what's wrong?"

Christy started crying, "Oh, Sara, he left me."

"What, oh my God, when, why, what'd you do?"

Christy started sobbing violently, "I…do…do…don't…kn…know"

"Okay, Christy, calm down, just tell me what happened."

After about a half hour Christy finished telling Sara what happened, "Don't worry Christy, everything will be o.k., I'll come and get you as soon as I can."

"O…O…Kay."

"Bye, bye, and get some sleep o.k."

"O.k. bye." Sara hung up the phone.

Taker walked in the door with a bag of food from the Waffle House, he sat on the bed and gave her a kiss. "Is something wrong?"

"That was Christy on the phone, she and Kane broke up."

"What?"

"Yeah, she was really upset."

"Why'd they break up?"

"They had a really bad argument, I think she was drunk."

"They'll probably get back together."

"Maybe, but if she was drunk, she probably tried to kill him. When she gets drunk she goes crazy, she tried to shoot Nathan once when we were coming from a club. We were in her car, and he was driving, we were all drunk, Nathan ran into a 'stop' sign, and Christy pulled out her pistol and tried to kill him. I had to wrestle her to the ground to get her to stop."

Taker started laughing.

"Hey, that wasn't funny, it was very scary."

At around noon Sara pulled up in front of Christy's house. She knocked on the door, there was no answer, she turned the knob it was open.

"Christy" Sara called out as she walked through the house.

She went into Christy's bedroom, Christy was on the bed fast asleep, Sara noticed all of the torn up Kane pictures on the floor, she walked over and sat on the bed beside Christy.

Christy slowly awoke, she saw Sara sitting on the bed, "Hi" she said softly.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah."

Christy sat up slowly, "What time is it?"

"A little after noon, you gonna go to work?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Go ahead and get ready." Christy went to the bathroom, showered and dressed, around two they went to the airport and caught a plane to Massachusetts.

"Sara do you mind if I work in your dressing room."

"Sure, go ahead, I'm going to see if Taker's here yet." Sara headed for the door.

Sara was walking down the hall, she saw medics running inside Taker's locker room, she ran into the locker room, and there was a blood covered Taker lying on the floor face first. "Oh my God, what happened!" she shouted as she ran to him, the medics held her back, "Ma'am you have to stay back, we have it under control."

Sara saw Nathan standing by the door, "Nathan what the fuck happened!"

"I don't know, I just came in and he was on the floor."

The EMTs put him on a stretcher and wheeled him out to the ambulance. Sara went to the hospital with him. The spectacle was displayed on the titantron.

"Oh my God King, who would do such a vile thing to the Undertaker!"

"I don't know but I know when Taker recovers from this you better believe somebody is gonna have hell to pay J.R."

Christy was watching what was happening on TV, she rushed to Taker's locker room, Nathan was inside, "Nathan what happened?"

"I don't know, he was like that when I found him."

"Oh my God, that's so terrible."

At the hospital, Sara was in the waiting room, when the doctor came out of Taker's room she ran up the him, "Is he going to be okay?" "Yes, he has a few bumps and bruises but he's going to be just fine."

Sara breathed a sigh of relief, "Can I see him?"

"Sure go ahead." Sara walked inside the room, Taker was on the bed fast asleep, she walked over and kissed him on the head. He slowly woke up.

"Hi" said Sara rubbing his head.

"Hey, what happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"No, I feel like shit."

"You were attacked in your locker room, you don't remember who did it?"

"No." Sara sat down and she stayed until visiting hours were over.

_**Please Please Review! Gracias mis amigas y mis amigos! Hasta Luego!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Gracias para the reviews. Keep them coming por favor. Here's the next chapter.**

The next night Sara was in her dressing room, Christy walked in, "Hi."

"Hi."

She sat down beside Sara. "Is Taker gonna be o.k.?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine."

"That's good, does he know who attacked him?"

"No."

"This is really weird, first Kane gets attacked, now Taker."

"Yeah, I know, do you think the same people are responsible?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I guess it is."

"I told Nathan he could be next."

"He probably will be, Christy we'll talk later, my match is next."

"Okay."

Sara headed out the door. After her match she went to catering to get something to eat, she was at the food table when Trish came over to her. "Hi."

"Uh, hi."

"How's Taker?"

"Why?"

"I just wanted to know how he's doing."

"Well how he's doing is none of your business."

"I think somebody needs an attitude adjustment."

"Look bitch…"

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down. You know I was thinking about what happened to him, don't you think it's a little odd that both he and Kane got attacked, I guess you and that bitch friend of yours are a couple of jinxes." Trish started laughing, Sara grabbed her hair and threw her on the table and began punching her, "You bitch, I'll kill you!" Sara said as she choked her.

The PA's ran over and pulled her off of Trish, Trish ran out of the room covered in food, holding her throat gasping for air. It was displayed on the titantron, "J.R. what the hell is happening around here!"

"I think the locker room is in chaos and disorder!"

Sara went back to her locker room, Christy was inside. "Christy did you see what happened?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna kill that bitch."

Randy went to T&A's locker room, they gave him Taker's sunglasses, he put them on, "Hey, how do I look guys?" He said with a laugh. He paid them the remaining ten thousand and left.

Sara was in the parking lot, "Hey Sara, wait" a voice said from behind her.

She turned around, it was Randy. "What do you want Randy?"

"I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am about what happened to your boyfriend, please send my condolences to him."

"Go to hell."

"There's that attitude again, you know if you were a little nicer bad things wouldn't happened to you so much."

Sara didn't say anything she just turned and opened the car door, Randy slammed the door. "You know on second thought I'm not sorry about what happened, I wish I could've been the one to crack the bastard's skull open."

Sara slapped him, he grabbed her arm, "You bitch."

"What the hell do you think you're doing" said a voice from behind him, it was Nathan.

Randy let go of her arm and turned around, "Nothing man, we were just talking."

"Just talking, I'm sure you were, get the hell out of here."

Randy walked past Nathan, he turned towards Sara, "We'll talk later honey" he said with a smile as he turned and left.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing, can we just go." Nathan nodded, then they got in the car and went to the hotel.

Two weeks later, Kane came back to work, he went to his dressing room to prepare for his first match back, there was a knock on the door. Kane opened the door and Trish Stratus was there, "Hi Kane."

"What do you want?"

"Look, I know you don't want me here but I didn't come to start any trouble with you or Christy." When he heard her name a look of sorrow flashed in his eyes, she noticed it.

"Is everything okay?" He didn't answer, "Kane, Kane, hello, earth to Kane."

He shook his head trying to free the thought of her from his mind, "Huh, what?"

"I said is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, will you just let it go."

"O.k., o.k., I'm sorry I asked."

"No, I'm sorry, I'm just in a shitty mood today."

"Oh, well I won't waste anymore of your time, I just came to tell you that I'm glad you're back and that you're okay. Well um, I guess I should be going now, I'll uh see you later, bye."

"See ya."

Sara walked into her locker room, "Oh, hi Christy, I didn't know you were working in here."

"It's not a problem is it?"

"No, of course not, you know you can work in my dressing room anytime."

"Thanks, I just didn't want to run into Kane."

"Yeah, he does come back today, I forgot."

"Well, I didn't, I almost ran into him."

"When?"

"I was getting out of my car and I saw him walking in the arena."

"I haven't seen him at all."

"Oh, by the way, how's Taker?"

"He's fine, I went to see him this morning, he said he can come back to work by next week, I tried to talk him into staying home a little longer but he really wants to come back and find out who attacked him, plus he's still looking for who paid Test and Albert to attack Kane."

Christy pulled a shirt out of her bag, and began working on it.

"Christy, is that a Kane shirt?"

Christy held up the shirt and Sara saw the 'Big Freakin' Machine' catchphrase on it, "Yeah, he's already supposed to have this shirt but I just couldn't finish it without thinking about him." Christy laid the shirt back down, "When I'm done hemming it could you take it to him for me?"

"Maybe you should take it yourself."

"Sara!"

"Listen Christy, maybe you should talk to him."

"No, I can't."

"You're not fooling anyone, I know you still love him, and I'm sure he still loves you, you two just had a fight, all couples have them, now it's time for you to kiss and make up."

"Sara I can't, and we didn't just have a fight, I tried to cut his dick off."

"Well, you were drinking and he said some cruel things to you. Besides, you have an excuse, he does still have your car."

"Well, I guess that's true."

"See, now even if he doesn't want to talk to you, you can at least get your car back."

"Okay, I'll take it to him."

"Good girl."

"Hey, I'm not a d…" she was cut off when Nathan burst through the door, he hurried over and grabbed her, "Oh, Scarlet, I've missed you so much!"

"Nathan let go of me!"

"Have you missed me?"

"No!" Nathan started tickling her, "Nathan please stop I can't breath!" she yelled through her laughter.

Nathan stopped tickling her and gave her a hug, she hugged him back, "Well I guess I missed you a little."

After his match Kane went back to his locker room, he showered, there was a soft knock on the door, he answered, it was Trish. She smiled noticing he was wrapped in a towel, "Hi, am I disturbing you?"

"No, is there something you want?"

"I was thinking and I thought maybe I could take you and Christy out to dinner."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Well, lately I've been having some issues and I sort of took out my frustrations on you and Christy, I mean with the match and threats and harassment. I guess you could say I've been a bitch lately and I just want to make it up to you guys."

"Why the sudden change?"

"Well I realized that I can't have you because you're with Christy and I've accepted that, so this is sort of my way of apologizing. Besides Christy is the only one who can get Sara off my back", she added with a laugh, "By the way, where is Christy?"

Kane lowered his head, "Uh, she's not here."

"Then when is she coming, I think I owe her a direct apology."

Kane cleared his throat, "She's not coming."

"Why not, I know she's here I saw her go into Sara's dressing room earlier, is it because she's mad at me, could you tell her I'm not here to start trouble just to apol…"

Kane cut her off, "That's not the reason."

"Then what is it?"

"We're having some uh, problems."

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's not because of me is it?"

"No."

They stood in silence for a few moments then Trish spoke, "Well, I could still buy you dinner."

"I don't think that's such a good idea Trish."

"We'll go just as friends, I promise."

Kane stood still contemplating the idea.

"Come on, you gotta eat don't you", she added with a pitiful smile.

He looked at her, "Alright."

Trish smiled brightly, "I promise you won't regret this."

"I'll be out in a second." Kane disappeared into his locker room.

Trish grinned evilly, "I got you now" she whispered as she thought about Kane.

After a few minutes he came out and they headed towards the parking lot.

Christy grabbed Kane's new shirt and headed down to his locker room, on the way she thought of some things she could say to him, when she glanced up she couldn't believe what she saw, it was Trish and she was with Kane, they were walking down the hall smiling and talking like they were old friends. She saw Trish grab his hand, a surge of anger and grief rushed through her as she watched them. Glistening tears streamed down her face as she ran back to Sara's dressing room, she curled up on the couch and rested her head on her knees. Nathan walked down the hall, he went inside Sara's dressing room, he saw Christy balled up on the couch, he sat down beside her, she lifted her head and looked at him, "Hi" she said softly as she wiped away her tears.

Nathan stroked her hair, "What's wrong Scarlet?" Christy's face wrinkled, she buried her head in her hands and cried fiercely.

Nathan took her in his arms and held her, "Tell me what's wrong sweetheart" he said softly. "I…I…s…saw…Tri…Tri…Trish…an…and…K…K…" She cried harder, she couldn't say anything else, she wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck and held on tight.

**Que asco! Poor Christy. Remember to review. Adios amigos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola! again guys. Thanks again for the reviews, please keep them coming.Este es the next chapter. Enjoy**

"You wanna leave now sweetheart?"

Christy slowly nodded her head yes.

Nathan grabbed her things and they left the arena and went to the hotel.

"Are you serious, I can't believe that?"

"Well, that's what I saw." Christy laid down on the bed and began to cry again.

Nathan sat beside her and rubbed her back, "Don't cry, I don't like to see you cry."

Christy looked up at him through her tears, "I can't help it."

Nathan wiped away her tears and pulled her on his lap, "Don't worry Scarlet everything will be o.k., now that you're not with Kane anymore you and I can get married."

"Nathan you're not helping."

"What, you should be thrilled to have the chance to marry me, any other woman would be."

"Well, a womanizer who's slept with half the women in the U.S. isn't exactly my idea of a suitable life mate."

"Hey, you're forgetting Australia and Japan, and a few small third-world countries."

Christy laughed softly and let out a raspy yawn, "Nathan I'm tired."

Nathan laid her on the bed and placed the covers on top of her, "I'll come by tomorrow o.k."

"O.k."

"Night."

"Good Night." Nathan turned out the light and left the room.

A knock on the door awoke Christy around noon, she got out of bed and opened the door, it was Nathan. "Hi, I see you're finally up, I came by earlier but you didn't answer."

"Yeah, I guess last night really took a lot out of me."

"You need to get your mind off everything."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Why don't you go get dressed and I'll take you to lunch."

"No, I don't feel like going anywhere."

"Come on, I'll take you to a nice quiet restaurant, it might help you get your mind off everything."

Christy thought about it for a second, "Okay."

"Good girl, now go get dressed."

An hour later they pulled up in front of the restaurant, when they were seated at there table Christy browsed through the menu, "This is a nice place."

"Yeah, it's alright, do you feel any better?"

"A little bit."

"Well don't worry, I'll make you feel all better."

Christy smiled slightly.

"See there's that beautiful smile."

"Nathan you're so sweet, why aren't you married with ki…" Christy stopped speaking, her eyes were locked on a table across the room. "You o.k. Scarlet?" She didn't respond, she just stared.

Nathan looked across the room, he saw what Christy was staring at, it was Kane and Trish, "Uh, Scarlet do you want to leave?"

Christy looked at Nathan, "What?"

"Do you want to leave?"

"No, it's okay" Christy looked back at the table.

"Scarlet are you sure?" She didn't answer.

Trish could feel someone's heated gaze locked on her, she scanned the restaurant in search of who was watching her. Her eyes meet Christy's, Trish smirked at her and then turned her attention back to Kane.

Nathan tried talking to her throughout the meal but she kept her eyes locked on Trish and Kane, he was starting to get frustrated, "Look Scarlet, I didn't bring you hear so you could ignore me, if you're going to stare at them the whole day maybe I should leave you alone." Christy paid him no attention.

"Scarlet, Scarlet." She still didn't answer him.

Nathan grabbed his wallet and threw some money on the table, "I'm leaving, you can catch a cab back to the hotel" Nathan threw a few more dollars on the table, stood up and left.

Christy didn't notice him leave, she just stared at them. She turned her attention to her food, she took a bite of her spaghetti, she noticed Nathan was gone she figured he had gone to the restroom.

Christy stood up and went to the ladies room, she was washing her hands when Trish came in, she walked over to the sink, "Oh, hi Christy, I thought I saw you sitting down are you okay, you don't look so good" Trish said as she reached in her purse and pulled out her lipstick.

"I'm fine."

Trish finished applying her lipstick and put it back in her purse, "That's good, you know Kane told me what happened between you two, he was really upset, I was sorry to hear it, well not really" Trish said with a slight snicker.

"And I'm sure you played the role of the caring friend pretending to help him pick up the pieces and move on."

"Well I couldn't just let him sit there and regret dumping you on your ass now could I, I just saw my opportunity to be with him and I took it. And you know what, I'm enjoying every minute of it."

"You think you've won don't you, well think again Kane doesn't go for the slutty type" said Christy with disgust in her voice.

"Well what in the world was he doing with you."

"You're calling me a slut, ha, you know on second thought I don't think I'll take Kane back since he's been with you, I wouldn't want to catch anything."

"Well after the fun we had last night Kane won't ever think about taking you back again."

Trish turned to leave, then she turned back to Christy, "Last night Kane told me he was going to brake up with you anyway, I don't want to hurt your feelings but he said you just couldn't satisfy him, but he told me I was the best he'd ever had." Trish turned and left the bathroom laughing.

As Christy left the bathroom she saw Trish and Kane preparing to leave, rage surged through her she walked over to them, Kane saw her coming, "Christy?" Christy ignored him she grabbed Trish and threw her across the table, then she pounced on her and began ramming her head into the concrete floor, the people in the restaurant stared and screamed in horror. Kane tried to stop her but she elbowed him in the eye, the waiters came, but Christy fought off the waiters with the strength of a madwoman. Soon the police came and hauled Christy off. Trish was unconscious lying in a pool of blood, the paramedics arrived and took her away.

Christy was sitting in the corner of the cell watching everyone wondering how she got herself in such a mess. The guard came to the cell door, "Austin, you're out." Christy stood up and left the cell, she saw Kane standing at the front desk.

"Hi, are you o.k.?"

She didn't answer him.

The guard handed her an envelop and told her her court date. Christy walked outside and Kane followed.

"I'll give you a ride to your hotel."

"No thanks, I'll catch a cab." Kane slammed his car door, Christy looked over at him, she could tell he was upset.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I'd rather just catch a cab."

"Don't act stupid, you know what I mean."

"No I don't, and I don't think I wanna know."

"Well, you're going to find out whether you want to or not."

"I'm not listening to anything you have to say" Christy pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number to the cab company.

"Christy hang up the phone."

"Yes, I'd like cab to pick me up at the pol…" Kane grabbed the phone.

"Hey! I was using that."

"You know, I'm the one who should be mad, you ruin my lunch, put Trish in the hospital, then when I bail you out you get mad!"

"Well thank you for bailing me out, I'll pay you back, and I'll buy you another lunch, but I don't give a dam about Trish."

"What's wrong with you, are you crazy, do you know you could've killed her."

"I don't care, I just want to go to my hotel room and relax, besides shouldn't you be getting back to your slut anyway."

"Is that it, you're jealous."

"Jealous! I'm not jealous, you're the one who's gonna get AIDS and every other STD in the book from fucking that nasty bitch!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, it's none of my business anyway, can I please have my phone back."

"No, we need to talk."

"Talk about what, there's nothing to talk about."

"Talk about you, Christy I think you need help."

Christy started laughing, "Help, you think I need help, what exactly do you think is wrong with me huh?"

"Christy I think you're homicidal."

"What?"

"Yeah, you have a problem controlling your temper."

"What would make you think that?"

"Well, let's see shall we, you try to stab me, then this afternoon you try to kill Trish, do you get the picture?"

"You know I was gonna apologize for that last night during the show, then when I was going to your locker room I saw you skipping off to the sunset with the queen of the nasty slut bitches, and I figured you probably didn't want to hear anything I had to say."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, I didn't want to ruin anything with your new girlfriend."

"Trish isn't my girlfriend."

"Yeah, right."

"I'm serious, she's not."

"Then what were you doing with her?"

"I, I don't know, I guess I wasn't thinking straight."

"You know what, I don't even care you're gonna get AIDS and die a horrible, vile, shameful death."

"After you I don't want a new girlfriend."

"Why not, are you afraid she'll try to stab you?"

"Very funny, but no that's not it."

"Then why?"

"Because I still love you Christy, do you still love me?" Christy was shocked, she didn't see that coming especially after the shit she had pulled. She could feel tears stinging her eyes, she quickly blinked them away, "Yes I do, but I want my car back."

Kane smiled and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry I tried to stab you."

"It's okay, I really do like my suit."

Christy laughed softly, "Can I still have a ride."

"Of course you can." He leaned down and kissed her softly, then they left and went to the hotel.

**Te gusta the chapter. No? I know my spanglish sucks, but bare with me. Review, Review, Review Por Favor! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, here's the next chapter. Please keep reviewing :).**

About a week later Taker returned, he and Sara walked into the arena and a camera crew and WWE Interviewer Josh Matthews was waiting in front of his locker room, he spotted Taker and ran up to him, "Taker do you have any leads on who attacked you?"

Taker ignored him and he and Sara walked into the locker room. Kane and Christy were inside. Taker went into the bathroom and changed into his wrestling gear, Sara sat on the couch beside Christy, "Hi."

"Hi, I've been meaning to ask you, have you heard from Nathan?"

"No, why?"

"I haven't seen or heard from him in almost a week."

"Well me neither."

Taker came out of the bathroom in his gear, he did some shadowboxing to warm up for his match, "It's time for my match, you comin'?" "Yeah." Sara stood up and they headed out of the locker room, when they opened the door Trish Stratus was standing there.

Taker called back in the door, "Kane, I think you have a visitor."

Then he and Sara started down the hall, "Taker maybe we should stay and watch, this should be good."

"No, come on." Taker and Sara headed out to the ring.

Kane went to the door, "Trish, this really isn't a good time" he said shutting the door behind him.

"Well then when will it be a good time, I've been trying to call, but you won't answer the phone, what, are you ignoring me or something?"

"Look Trish, there's something I have to tell you, I ca…"

Christy opened the door, she saw Trish and smirked, "Oh hi Trish, I thought I heard your voice, are you okay, you don't look so good" said Christy wrapping her arms around Kane's waist.

Trish looked at them in shock, "I'm fine"

"Oh, and I've been meaning to apologize about that whole restaurant thing, I wasn't thinking straight. I had a bad conversation with some stupid slut in the bathroom and I just lost my mind, but Kane helped me get over it", Christy reached up and grabbed the back of Kane's head and kissed him, "Didn't you baby?"

Trish's stomach almost turned when she saw them kiss."Some stupid slut huh?"

"Oh, yeah, you should have seen her she was some tramp."

"You don't say, well I have to be going now."

"Okay, drop by anytime." Trish almost ran down the hallway.

"Christy that was really mean."

"So, what about all the shit she's done to me." Christy and Kane went back inside the locker room.

On their way to the ring Sara saw Nathan and went inside the catering room, she went over to him, "Hi Nathan"

"Hey Angel."

"Nathan are you o.k.?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I haven't heard from you in a while, and Christy said she hadn't either."

"You talked to Christy?"

"Yeah, she's in Taker and Kane's locker room."

"Why would she be in there?"

"She's in there with Kane."

"Kane, why would she even want to see him?"

"Oh, you don't know, Kane didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Christy and Kane got back together."

"What, when?"

"Um, last week."

"Last week, after lunch?"

"Lunch, what are you talking about?"

"Uh, nothing, I'll talk to you later."

"Nathan, wait." Nathan left the room.

Kane had left the locker room, Christy was inside working, when Nathan barged through the door. "Nathan, what's wrong?"

He closed the door, "Wrong, oh there's nothing wrong."

"Nathan are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but apparently there's something wrong with you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sara told me your good news."

"What good news?"

"You and Kane, does it ring a bell now?"

"Uh, yeah we got back together, are you mad or something?"

"Yes, I'm mad, last week, you see him holding hands with Trish Stratus and you almost have a nervous breakdown, now you're back together with him like everything's fine and dandy, am I missing something here?"

"No, you're not, Kane and I made up, I thought you would be happy for me."

"Happy, no I'm not happy for you, how can you just take him back after what he put you through!"

"I took him back because I love him, when we broke up we both did and said things we didn't mean, I forgave him and he forgave me." "And when ya'll have another big fight and brake up and he goes off with another woman again, are you just gonna forgive him then too?" "God, Nathan why are you being such an ass?"

"I'm not, you're the one acting like a love-struck bitch."

Christy started crying, "You bastard!" Christy tried to slap him, but Nathan grabbed her arm, just then Kane came in, he saw her crying and Nathan with her arm in his clutches. Kane attacked Nathan.

A camera crew ran into the locker room and exhibited the fight on the titantron. Referees and PAs ran into the room and tried to stop them, but it was no use. Taker and Sara were watching them on the titantron from the ring, all of a sudden two men in ski masks attacked Taker and Sara from behind with lead pipes. The arena was booming with the crowd's thunderous boos. The security guards ran down the ramp and the men ran back through the crowd. The EMTs came down the ramp with gurneys for Sara and Taker.

Taker woke up in the medics' room, "Ah, shit!" he said feeling a sharp pain in his head.

"Don't move so fast" said the nurse as she examined his head.

Taker looked over at Sara on the other table, "Is she gonna be o.k.?"

"Yes, she'll be fine, she should wake up in a little bit, both of you took really sharp blows to the head, I'm surprised you're up already." "What happened?"

"You and Sara were assaulted with lead pipes."

"By who?"

"They were wearing ski masks."

"Just like last time" he whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Kane and Christy came in the room, "Are you alright man?"

"Yeah, no thanks to you, what the hell happened with you and Nathan?"

"That asshole started talking crazy then he grabbed Christy."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know."

Christy walked over to Sara, "Is she gonna be okay?"

"She'll be fine." The nurse wrote Taker a prescription for painkillers for him and Sara, "You can leave Sara here, or you can take her with you, when she wakes up she'll need one of those pills, so you should go ahead and get them." Taker picked Sara up and all of them left the arena.

Nathan was in the hallway, Trish came up to him, "Nice eye."

"What the hell do you want?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, are you okay?"

"Do I look okay to you?"

"Okay, um, would you like to get out of here?"

"With you, no."

"Come on Nathan, I'm not asking to get married, I'm just asking if you'd like to spend the night together."

Nathan thought about it for a minute and figured it wouldn't hurt, "Yeah, o.k." He grabbed his bag and they headed to the hotel.


	14. Chapter 14

**Finally! Ive been trying to upload this chapter all day. Any way this chapter is rated M because it has mild sexual situations. So here's the next chapter, and plz, plz, plz reviews Chicos y Chicas:)**

Christy and Kane were in there hotel room.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked her as he gently placed a kiss on her lips.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking about Nathan."

"Why are you thinking about him?" Kane asked her already starting to see red thinking about him.

Christy saw that he was getting upset, "Calm down baby, it's o.k."

"No it's not o.k. I swear when I see that asshole I'll kill him."

"Kane calm down, the next time you see Nathan you are going to talk to him."

"What?"

"Yes, I know that this sounds crazy but Nathan was just looking out for me, and it just got out of hand."

"Out of hand, out of hand, are you delusional?"

"No I'm not delusional, I'm serious, when I saw you with Trish I broke down and Nathan was there for me."

"Christy I thought we were past that."

"We are, I just want you to understand where he was coming from. So will you please talk to him."

"No."

"Please for me."

Kane sighed, "Okay I'll talk to him." Christy hugged him.

"Christy, I'm gonna go get a drink okay."

"Yeah okay."

Kane left the room and headed to the hotel bar. Kane was nursing a beer at the bar and looked over toward the entrance way, what he saw almost made him spew his beer all over the bar. It was Nathan and Trish heading toward the elevator together. 'Ok, they're probably just getting on at the same time, a coincidence, yeah that's it', Kane thought to himself. When he looked again he really did spew his beer all over the bar and himself "Oh shit!", Trish and Nathan were in the elevator making out. Kane through some money on the bar and headed to his room. Christy was just getting out of the shower when Kane barged in the room.

"Kane, what the hell is wrong with you!"

"You're not gonna believe what I just saw."

"What?"

"Nathan and Trish together on the elevator sticking their tongues down each others throat."

"What? Please tell me you're joking."

"No, it's no joke." Christy put on some clothes and headed toward the door.

"Christy where are you going?"

"To see for myself."

"What, you don't believe me."

"I didn't say that, I just want to se for myself."

"Christy, unless you know what room either of them are in I don't think you'll get a chance to see."

Christy sighed and plopped on the bed, "God this is one of the worst nights of my life."

Kane walked towards her with a cheeky grin on his face, "I know how to make you feel better baby" Kane said in a deep husky voice while kissing her neck.

"I bet you do" she moaned.

Sara slowly opened her eyes, the pain in her head was excruciating, she looked around the room with blurred vision. It slowly dawned on her that she was in a hotel room, and that water was running in the bathroom.

Taker came out of the bathroom and saw Sara trying to get up, "Take it easy baby."

"God my head is killing me, what happened?"

"We were attacked during my match."

"What, by who?"

"Two guys in ski masks, I'm willing to bet they're the same two who attacked me before and Kane also."

Sara groaned and put her head in her hands.

Taker to the bathroom and filled a cup with water, then grabbed her some painkillers. "Here baby, take this."

Sara swallowed the pills and gulped down the water.

"There now lay down."

Sara stretched out on the bed and Taker climbed in beside her and covered them both with the bed spread. Sara cuddled next to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, Taker put one arm behind his head and one around her shoulders.

"Taker" Sara whispered softly.

"Yeah darlin'?"

"I love you."

Taker froze, he was speechless, "Go to sleep darlin'" he managed to get out.

He looked down and she was already asleep. He laid awake thinking about her thinking about what she'd professed, they hadn't even been together two months and she was already telling him she loved him. He now knew of her feelings for him but he wasn't sure what he felt for her. Of course he cared for her but he didn't know if he loved her. He decided to leave it for now, and went to sleep.

When Nathan and Trish arrived in her hotel room Trish pushed him on the bed again unbuttoning his pants. Nathan let out a sigh of relief when his throbbing manhood was finally free from the confinement of his jeans.

"Wow Nathan, I guess what they say about you is true" Trish mused while gazing at his impressive size.

"Yeah th…aww" he felt Trish's warm mouth engulf him. Trish flicked her tongue lightly over his head and suddenly began bobbing on him wildly. The sudden sensation almost caused Nathan to shoot right then, he tangled his hands in her hair, "Mmmm…yeah…that's it". When he was close to his climax he grabbed her hair and stilled her movements, and began thrusting rapidly into her mouth. "Aw fuck!" he growled as he shot in her mouth. To Trish it seemed as if he'd never stop coming, but she swallowed every drop, enjoying the taste of him. Trish slowly stood up with a grin on her face, she began to undress slowly knowing she was teasing him. Nathan watched as she slowly undressed, wishing she'd hurry up. Trish took off her panties and climbed on top of him on the bed. Nathan felt her easing down on his shaft. The sensation caused something to snap, 'Wait, what the hell are you doing, this is Trish Stratus, the biggest slut in the WWE, the woman who has been making your best friend's life hell'. Nathan sat up suddenly throwing Trish off of him.

"Hey, what's your problem!"

Nathan stood and fastened his pants, "I can't do this" he said heading towards the door.

"What? You fucking asshole!" Trish screamed.

Nathan opened the door and left, Trish grabbed the vase that was sitting on the nightstand and hurled it towards the door, causing it to shatter. Nathan was in the bathroom in his hotel room, he looked down at the massive bulge and sighed, "Man what the hell were you thinking" he said out load to himself. He reached in the shower and turned on the cold water full blast and undressed. "Well this is what I get when I think with you instead of my head" he said looking down at himself. Then he stepped into the freezing water.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much for the great reviews guys, please keep them coming.**

**Here's chapter 15,** **ENJOY!**

A few nights later, Christy was walking down the corridor headed to Sara's locker room, "Christy!" she heard someone say from behind her. She turned around to see Nathan walking towards her, 'Fuck,fuck,fuck, not now!' she thought to herself. She wasn't exactly looking forward to talking to him after what Kane had told her he saw.

"Christy, I'm glad I caught you."

"What do you want Nathan?" It sounded a little harsh to her ears but she didn't care.

"Okay, I guess I deserve that."

"Yeah, you do."

"I'm sorry Scarlet."

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry for the way I acted last week, it's just that after I saw you in so much pain after what Kane did and when I found out that you were back together I kinda flipped out, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Yeah, ok" she had already forgiven him for that, but she had to know if he had slept with Trish Stratus, "Is that all you're apologizing for?"

"Uh..yeah."

"Are you sure there's not something you want to tell me?"

"I'm pretty sure that's it, do you know something that I don't."

Christy figured there was no reason to beat around the bush, "Nathan did you sleep with Trish?"

"What? No!"

"Are you lying to me?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Because Kane saw you and Trish making out on the elevator. Nathan please don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying, I swear."

"So what, are you saying Kane was lying?"

Nathan let out a long sigh, "No he wasn't lying."

"Then you're lying, you did fuck her!"

"No, I'm not. I didn't fuck her!"

"Then why the hell were you two on that elevator swallowing each other's tongue tell me the truth Nathan!"

He thought back to the night with Trish, technically something had happened but they didn't actually have sex, "Okay, something happened but it isn't the something you think."

"What happened?"

"She gave me a blowjob, and that's it I swear."

"And you expect me to believe that you stopped after a blowjob, guess what, I don't"

"Listen Christy, after you left that night, Trish came to me and asked if I'd spend the night with her, I figured what the hell so I went. We were gonna do something but I thought about you and I couldn't. Christy I know what she's been putting you through and I wouldn't do that to you, I love you."

Trish was walking down the corridor, she saw Christy and Nathan in what it appeared to be a heated argument, and she smiled to herself and went up to them. She lightly stoked Nathan's arm, "Hey baby."

Nathan snatched his arm away like he'd been burned, "Don't touch me!"

"There's no need to be like that, I just wanted to tell you, you were so amazing, I can't stop thinking about you. Why'd you leave so fast that morning, we could've had some more fun." Trish could see Christy's dumbfounded expression out of the corner of her eye, "Anyway, I hope we can do it again sometime." Trish walked off thinking grinning and turned and blew him a kiss.

Christy looked at Nathan with tears in her eyes, "So nothing happened huh?" she said quietly and began walking off.

Nathan grabbed her arm, "Don't touch me!" she shouted.

"Christy, I don't know what that was about, but she's lying, I didn't have sex with her."

"Nathan just stay away from me."

"What, you're gonna believe her over me, your friend?"

She tried to walk off again, Nathan grabbed her arm, "I said don't touch me!" before he knew what happened her hand connected with his cheek. She couldn't believe what she'd done, she'd never actually hit him before, unless they were playing around, she watched as Nathan gently rubbed his cheek. Nathan couldn't believe she'd slapped him, it wasn't like it hurt, it barely fazed him, but the fact that she did it because she thought he was lying to her hurt more than anything.

"Nathan…..I…I'm sor…"

"Don't" he began to walk down the hall, suddenly he turned around and looked at her, "You know, there's something Trish told me that I thought you should know. It seems Kane didn't tell you everything that happened between them during his little stint with Trish Stratus. You know the one that left you crying your eyes out, the one that** I** helped you through" with that he turned and continued down the hall.

Sara was heading to Taker's locker room, that morning after they were attacked, she woke up and Taker was gone, she thought he'd gone to get something to eat but he didn't return, in fact she hadn't seen or spoken to him at all after she woke up and found him missing, she was getting kinda worried. She knocked on his door, there was no answer, she knocked again a little harder, and the door flew open revealing a troubled-looking Taker.

Sara leapt into his arms, "Taker I was so worried about you, I tried to call you a million times but you didn't answer, are you okay, you don't look so good" she said gently tracing the dark circles under his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he said while closing the door.

"You sure don't look fine" Sara said looking at the ratty ponytail that was in his head in place of his usual silky ponytail.

"Sara could you please drop it, I'm fine."

"O.k., o.k., irritable much?"

"Sara", he warned, "don't start."

"Okay, I'm sorry, I just missed you" she said hugging him once again.

Taker grabbed her hand and led her to the couch, "Sit down, we need to talk."

"Ooookay" she sat down a little worried about what he was about to say, she needed to tell him something but she was scared he'd be upset, he was always serious but she didn't like the sound of this, "Um, there's actually something that I have to tell you too."

"Can it wait, this is really important."

"Uh, yeah, just tell me what you need to say."

"Okay" he sighed, "It's over."

Sara stared at him in astonishment, he hadn't just said that, no, she'd just heard him wrong, she let out small laugh, "I'm sorry, w…what?" "I said it's over."

Sara felt like she'd been punched in the stomach, "Why?" It sounded pathetic, but that was all she could say.

Taker had hoped she'd get mad and just leave, maybe even deck him, but he couldn't take this, her beautiful grey eyes were filling with tears, he had to get her out of there before his walls crumbled. "I just think it's time we split up, it was fun while it lasted" he almost cursed himself, for what he'd just said, he was sure she thought she'd been used after hearing that, her eyes were so big he thought they would pop out of their sockets. "Sara, I didn't mean…"

Suddenly Sara stood up, she felt like she couldn't breath, if he said one more word she was sure she'd die, she slowly walked towards the door, she had to get out off there before she fainted. As soon as her hand touched the doorknob, the door was flung open by a very pissed off Nathan Jones. Nathan looked down at Sara, she was pale and looked like she would pas out any moment.

"What's the matter Angel?"

"Noth…I…I.."

"What?"

"I have to go" Sara ran past him and shot down the hall.

Nathan glared at Taker, "What the hell did you do to her!"

If looks could kill, he would be six feet under thought Taker, he put his head in his hands, he had a strong urge to run after her and get on his knees and beg for forgiveness. Knowing that he couldn't made him want to cry, but he'd never do that. That morning after Sara had told him she loved him, he just laid in bed and watched her sleep, he opened his mouth to tell her the same, but the words wouldn't come out. Then he realized something, he'd never said those words to anyone before, sure he'd said them to his parent, but they were long gone, he hadn't even said them to his own brother. Then he felt something he hadn't felt in what he thought was forever, fear. He knew what he had to do, he had to brake up with her, she deserved someone who could tell her he loved her, someone who would marry her, and he couldn't even picture himself being married, so he quietly got out of bed and left the room. Taker stood up from the couch, "Look Nathan, now isn't the time, besides, we have something to do, and I think Kane's already beat us to it" Taker said as he left the room.

Nathan would leave it for now, but he would find out why Sara was so upset, Nathan caught up to Taker and they headed to T&A's locker room to handle some long awaited business. After they handled that problem, Taker planned on paying Randy Orton a visit, though Sara wasn't his anymore, that asshole would leave her alone once and for all.

**Please, please review guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Hasta Luego! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the delay, please review, here's the next chapter. Enjoy**!

"How does it feel you fuckin' asshole!" Taker shouted as he pounded Randy Orton's face in.

"Stop, please stop!" He screamed, he was sure his nose and a few of his ribs were broken, Taker had been beating on him for what seemed like ages to him.

"You stay the fuck away from her."

"Stop, please!"

"Do" punch "you" punch "under-" punch "stand" punch "me!" punch to the stomach.

Randy could barely breath, "Yes" he rasped clutching his stomach.

"Asshole" Taker said after one final kick to the side of the head causing Randy to pass out.

Taker left the dressing room with a satisfied smirk on his face. When Taker returned to his locker room, Nathan was waiting for him. Taker sighed, he knew this was coming, he just hoped it wouldn't be so soon. Taker walked over to the couch and sat down beside him. "You already know what I'm gonna ask you mate."

"I broke up with her."

"What?"

"I said I…"

"I know what you said, why, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"It's just time to end it."

"Don't give me that bullshit, I want the truth, do I have to beat it out of you?"

Taker didn't feel like fighting, even though he and Nathan were pretty well matched when it came to size and strength, and when it was they both would be out or commition for a long time, so he decided to just be straight with him. "I left her because I can't give her what she wants" said Taker looking defeated.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked calmer than he was before.

"You know what kind of person she is, she deserves someone who can love her and marry her, you know, kids, house, the whole nine yards."

"Is there a reason you can't give her that?"

"Because I don't want that, I don't want to get married and have kids and all that shit, I'm just content having one night stands and the occasional girlfriend here and there."

"Is that what Sara was to you, one of your occasional girlfriends?" Nathan said getting angry again.

"No! She was more than that, don't you understand, I had to leave her before things went too far and the girl really got hurt."

Nathan stood up and walked towards the door, he stopped and faced Taker, "You wanna know what I think? I think you're just scared, of what I don't know, but I know you're making a huge mistake, and you'll regret it, I promise you that" with that he left the locker room.

Christy was wondering around the arena, she really wanted to find Kane and ask him about what Nathan had told her Trish said. Even though he was mad at her when he said it, she knew he wouldn't have brought it up if he didn't think it was true. But considering who the source was she was sure Kane would just tell her Trish was lying. As Christy was around to turn a corner she heard voices, one voice she knew was distinctly Kane's.

"You really expect me to believe that" she heard Kane's voice say.

"Yes because it's true, now you either tell that idiot girlfriend of yours or I will."

Christy gasped, it was Trish's voice, what would Kane be doing talking to her she thought.

"I'm not telling her anything because you're a lying bitch."

"You know what, you can't just leave me like this, this isn't some game this is my career my life we're talking about here, and I'll be damned if you're gonna abandon me now. Once I tell your little girlfriend the truth, she's gonna leave you high and dry, and you'll have no choice but to come crawling to me, you just better hope that I take your sorry ass back!"

"Go ahead Trish, tell, no one is gonna believe some stupid slut like you, who's been passed around locker room over me, so why don't you save yourself the trouble and just get rid of it!"

"You'd really love that wouldn't you, then all your problems would be solved and you and your little bitch can skip off into the sunset without a care in the world, well I have bad news for you it's not gonna happen like that!"

Kane let out a loud groan in frustration, "God! Sleeping with you was the worst mistake of my life, and I'll be damned if my life is ruined because of some slut who can't keep her legs closed." Kane backed Trish into a wall, "You are gonna keep your goddamn mouth closed, because if you don't I'll personally make sure that you pay, do you understand me" Kane said in a low menacing voice.

The hair on the back of her neck stood up, she'd never seen Kane act like this before and she knew it would be best not to disagree with him, even though she had no intention of keeping her mouth shut. "Yes, I understand."

"Good."

Trish watched Kane go down the hall, whether he liked it or not she was going to pay Christy a visit later on, she walked down the hallway the same way Kane went with a smirk on her face.

Christy sat with her back to the wall hugging her knees to her chest, with tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard, Kane had admitted to sleeping with Trish, she wasn't sure what everything else they had said meant because she had collapsed against the wall sobbing silently after hearing Kane's confession. Christy picked herself and headed to Sara's dressing room to collect her things, she didn't want to stay at that arena any longer than she had to. Sara was in her dressing room on the couch in fetal position crying her eyes out. She couldn't believe Taker had just broken up with her, she loved him so much she felt like she would die without him, and what was worst she didn't even get the chance to tell him her news. She couldn't tell him now, she didn't know what she was going to do now. Sara sat up and went to the bathroom to wash her face, when she came out she started to collect her bags, when Christy burst in the door.

They stared into each other's eyes, "What's wrong?" they both asked each other at the same time.

They both sat on the couch, "Taker left me" Sara said as she put her head in her hands and started sobbing again.

"What, oh my God, Sara I'm so sorry" she said as she wrapped her arms around her best friend.

Sara wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "I can hardly believe it, it hurts so bad Christy." "I'm sorry sweetie" Christy said sniffing.

"So, why are you crying?" Sara asked as she began to gather her bags again. Christy's bottom lip trembled and she just shook her head and began to gather her bags as well. By the looks of her friend Sara could tell she wasn't the only one in who was hurting.

Sara walked over and wrapped her friend in a tight hug, Christy broke down in her arms, "I…I…f…found..out…th…that…Kane…ch…cheated…w…with…Tr…Trish" she managed to get out.

"I'm sorry Christy."

"I just w…want to…g…get…out…of…h…here" Christy wiped her eyes and tried to compose herself a little, "Can we just go please."

"Yeah let's g…"

Just then Trish came marching through the door, she observed the scene before her and laughed, "Awww, what's wong whittle Chrissie, is the baby alwhite" Trish said as if she were speaking to a baby.

Christy lunged at Trish, she was so tired of Trish ruining things for her, she was going to pay her back once and for all. Christy punched and kicked Trish, all she saw was red, "You Bitch! I fucking hate you! I hate you!" she screamed as she beat on Trish.

Sara grabbed Christy's arm, "Christy stop, let's just go." By that time Trish was on the floor clutching her abdomen moaning loudly and crying in pain, Christy didn't care, she and Sara collected their bags and left the arena.

After his match Nathan headed to Sara's dressing room, he had to make sure she was okay, he knew how much she loved Taker, and after what Taker had told her he knew she would be in a lot of pain. When he reached her locker room he went inside, he didn't see anything at first, then he heard moaning and what sounded like crying. He turned toward and looked, there in the corner was Trish Stratus, and she was crying. "Trish?" He went over to her, "What happened to you?", now that he was close up to her he could see that she was bleeding.

"Please h…help..me……my…s…st…omach...th..th…b…b..aby… pl…lease" that was the last thing he heard her say before she passed out. Nathan opened the locker room door and yelled for helped, one of the PAs ran and got an EMT, who called for and ambulance, "We need an ambulance at the Staples Center, there's a woman having a miscarriage."

**Awful isn't it, until next time!** **_Please, please review :)_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it took so long to update, this chapter is kinda short and there isn't much going on, I've hit a stump i'm afraid**. **_Please, Please Review Mis Amigos!_**

Nathan went into his, Taker, and Kane's locker room, Taker and Kane were both there, Nathan went over to the couch and sat down beside Taker, "You're never gonna believe what just happened."

"What?" Taker asked.

"Trish just had a miscarriage."

"What?" both Taker and Kane exclaimed.

"Yeah, I found her in Sara's dressing room in the corner and called for help, the medic said she'd lost her baby."

"Was the kid yours?" Taker asked him.

"What? No!"

"Yeah right" Kane said.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean" Nathan said standing up and facing Kane.

"Well we all know you fucked her."

"Nothing happened between me and Trish, which is more than I came say for you."

"You asshole!" Kane said shoving Nathan.

With one swift blow to the jaw from Nathan, Kane found himself on the floor.

Taker stood up just as Kane was about to retaliate, "Stop damn it!"

"This bastard started it, why don't you te…" Kane suddenly grew silent, something Nathan said had just registered to him. Trish was inside Sara's locker room when he found her, he thought back to the conversation he'd had with Trish earlier, she was more than likely in there to see Christy, there was no need for her to see Sara. 'Oh shit, what if Trish told Christy!' he thought to himself, then another question popped in his head, "How did Trish lose the baby?"

"What?" asked Nathan suddenly confused by Kane's new demeanor.

"How'd the baby die?"

"Uh, the medic didn't say anything about that, but since her nose was also bleeding and her lip was cut, and the fact that she was in that particular dressing room makes me think that she had a fight with either Sara or Christy, and my vote goes to the latter. Why do you ask?"

"Fuck!" Kane said as he make his way out of the locker room. He had to get to Christy and talk to her, if that bitch told her anything, he swore he'd go to that hospital and beat the shit out of her.

Christy and Sara were in Christy's hotel room, Christy had been hugging her friend for the past ten minutes.

"Uh, Christy you can let go now" Sara told her with a small laugh.

Christy let go of her, "Oh, sorry, I'm just so happy for you." Christy said excitedly. Shocked was more like it, Sara had told Christy her good news and Christy couldn't be happier.

"So, what are you gonna do about Taker, I mean are you gonna tell him."

"That's what I was gonna do tonight but I never got the chance. I can't tell him now, I already talked to Eric about it, he told me I could just do a few more appearances and then I could take some time off and when I was ready to come back my spot would be waiting for me."

"That's gonna be so awful, I'll hardly ever see you, what with me traveling and all" Christy said.

"Yeah, I know. Oh God, I just had a thought."

"What?"

"How do you think Nathan's gonna react when I tell him."

Christy grew quiet, and started thinking about Nathan and the terrible with him, she couldn't believe she was so stupid for not believing him. She'd probably just lost one of her best friends.

"Christy, what's wrong?"

Christy sniffed and started blinking rapidly, "Nathan hates me now."

"No sweetie, I'm sure he doesn't hate you, he's probably just hurt."

"Well I wouldn't blame him if he did hate me, I can't believe I was so stupid" Christy said still sniffing.

"I'll admit it was wrong for you to believe Trish over him but if someone had told me that they saw him and my worst enemy sucking face I'd probably think the same thing."

"You think he'll forgive me?"

"Of course he will, you just gotta sit down and talk to him, a little begging might be required too knowing Nathan."

Christy laughed slightly, "Yeah, most likely."

There was a knock at the door, Christy wiped her eyes, "That's probably room service, I'll get it." Christy opened the door, on the other side stood Kane.

"Christy, baby I…"

Christy slapped him, "You son of a bitch, I can't believe you have the nerve to show up here, I fuckin' hate you, you bastard. Stay the hell away from me and go back to your whore." she slammed the door in his face and locked it.

Christy went back over to the bed and sat beside Sara, "God Sara, how'd everything bet so screwed up?"

"I don't know, I just wish everything was back to normal."

"Me too."

Sara woke up when she heard someone calling her name, she looked up to see Christy holding out a bag in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other, "Here sleepy head."

Sara took them, "Thanks, when did he leave?" Sara asked her referring to Kane who'd been beating at the door since that night trying to get in.

"I don't know, when I looked out the door this morning he was gone. So I took a walk and picked up some breakfast."

"Shouldn't you be at the arena?"

"I called in sick this morning, I can't go there knowing Kane will more than likely be waiting for me. By the way, when are you going on leave?"

"Next week, I'm booked solid this week with appearances and signings, which reminds me, I have an autograph signing at four so I'd better get ready."

"I'm coming with you."

"Okay." Sara jumped up and headed to the bathroom to get ready.

Hope you enjoyed it **Please Review **

**Hasta Luego!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is the next chapter, there's not much going on but I hope you enjoy**. **PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

Sara and Christy walked into the arena the next week.

"Hey Sara!" she heard, Sara and Christy both turned around and came face to face with the enormous chest of Dave Batista.

"Hi Dave." They both said.

"Sara I heard to night was your last night, is it true."

"Yeah it is Dave."

"Why."

"I just need some time away."

"Oh okay", he grabbed her in a tight bear hug, "I'm, gonna miss you babe."

"I'm gonna miss you too 'Tista."

"I have a match to go to, so I probably won't see you before you leave, take care of yourself Angel."

"You to Dave." After another hug and kiss Dave walked down the hall for his match.

"Damn word travels fast around here." Sara said as she continued to her dressing room.

"Yeah, I wonder how many people know."

"Well since Dave knows, I'm guessing probably a lot more people know."

"Here it is" said Christy opening the door.

Sara sat down on the couch with a sigh, "God I'm gonna miss wrestling."

Christy sat beside her, "Sara you won't be away for ever, you're coming back."

"I know but still it's gonna be a long time before I do."

"So what do you have to do tonight?"

"I have to relinquish my title, and then watch an over the top rope battle royal for it, it would suck so bad if Trish won."

"Yeah I know."

"Christy I'm gonna go and find Taker."

"So you're gonna tell him?"

"I have to, it's now or never."

"Good luck."

"Thanks." Sara left the dressing room and headed to Taker's locker room. She stood outside his locker room door thinking of how she was gonna tell him. She didn't know if she could even face him, but she had to. She knocked on the door.

Nathan opened the door, when he saw who it was he pulled her inside, "Angel where have you been, and what the hell is this I'm hearing about you leaving tonight."

"Nathan where's Taker?"

"Taker, what do you want to see him for?"

"I need to talk to him."

"About?"

"Nathan please, I really need to tell him something."

"I haven't seen him since."

"You're not lying are you, Nathan this is really important."

"No I'm not lying, jeez what is with you and Christy accusing me of lying." Nathan sat down on the couch.

Sara sat next to him, "I'm not accusing you of lying Nathan, I need you know if you're telling me the truth."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"Kinda I guess."

"It's nice to know I'm so well believed."

"Shut up Nathan" Sara said with a small laugh.

"Seriously Angel, are you okay?"

She knew Nathan was referring to what happened with Taker, "I'm better, I still don't know why he broke up with me, do you know, did he tell you?"

"I don't think it's my place to tell you."

"Please Nathan, you have to tell me please."

"Alright, when I asked him he gave me some boring speech about love or something."

"Nathan!"

"Okay, he said he broke up with you because he couldn't give you what you want."

"What, that doesn't make any sense, what did he think I wanted?"

"He said that you deserved someone that can love you, and marry you and all that junk."

"What? I never asked him for any of that."

"I think he realized that eventually you'd want more than he was able to give."

Sara started sniffing, "So he couldn't love me."

"Ah baby, don't cry, you know I hate it when you cry."

"I'm sorry" she sniffed, "I can't help it."

Nathan pulled her on his lap and used his thumbs to wipe her tears away, "No more crying okay."

"Kay."

Nathan placed a kiss at the base of her neckline and worked his way up to her ear and lightly licked the rim of it, "I can me you feel better."

Sara laughed and got off of his lap, "Yeah I bet you could, taking advantage of people when they're heartbroken is wrong."

"No it's not, especially if they're willing" Nathan said pulling her back on his lap and resumed his earlier administrations.

Knowing he wasn't gonna stop, Sara just let him, "Nathan, Christy told me about what happened between you two."

"Yeah so" she heard him say, though his voice was muffled with his face pressed against her neck.

"What do you mean yeah so, don't you think you guys should talk?"

"No" came another muffled reply.

"No, what do you mean no!"

"Angel" he said finally holding his head up, "if she wants to talk she can come to me, but I'm not going to her."

"Why not?"

"Because she's the one in the wrong here not me."

"I understand where you're coming from, I do, but you were kissing Trish on that elevator don't you think that kinda gives off the wrong impression."

"That doesn't matter, let me ask you something, if you were told that they saw me and Trish that night and you asked me about it and I told you nothing happened, would you believe me?"

"Nathan don…"

"Would you?"

"Yes, I'd believe you."

"See, then why didn't Christy?"

"I don't know, maybe because Trish came up and kinda corroborated what she already thought had happened between you two."

"Which meant she believed Trish over me."

"No she didn't, she just felt hurt that you'd do something like that."

"But I told her I didn't!"

Sara kept quiet after that, there really wasn't much that she could say to commend Christy's actions.

"Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"I was meaning to ask you, what happened to Trish last week in your locker room?"

"Oh God that, well Christy had just found out that Kane had cheated on her an…"

"What? I was right?"

"Yeah I guess you were."

"How'd she find out?"

"She was going to find Kane and ask him about what you told her Trish had said and she over heard him talking to Trish and she heard him admit he slept with her. Which leads to what I was telling you, Christy had just found out and I was in my dressing room crying about Taker" Nathan leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek, she smiled at him and continued, "we were getting ready to leave and Trish came in bothering Christy, so she attacked Trish. I stopped her and we left. How'd you know something happened with Trish." "After I finished talking to Taker I came to see how you were" this time Sara kissed him on the cheek, "when I got to your locker room Trish was there in the corner bleeding, she'd had a miscarriage."

"What?"

"Yeah that's what the medic guy said."

"So Christy caused her to lose her baby?"

"Yeah."

"Damn, who did she get pregnant by?"

"I don't know."

"I should tell Christy."

"I guess you should."

Sara got up to leave, "Nathan."

"Yeah?"

"When you see Taker, could you tell him that I really need to talk to him?"

Nathan pulled Sara down on his lap, "What do you need to tell him, and why the hell am hearing that you're leaving?"

"Because I am leaving Nathan."

"What? Why?"

"Yeah, that's why I have to talk to Taker."

"Why are you leaving?"

"Because I'm pregnant."

**Haha Cliffy I hoped you enjoyed it _PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, writer's block is a bitch. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Nathan stared at Sara for the longest time not saying a word, suddenly he let out a small laugh, "I don't think I heard you right, it sounded like you said you were pregnant."

"Nathan, that is what I said."

"What! How could you let something like this happen?" said Nathan as he jumped up and started pacing.

Sara lowered her head and sighed, "I don't know, it just happened."

"Didn't you use anything?"

"Of course we did, something just went wrong."

Nathan noticed Sara's shoulders shaking, he sat down and took her in his arms, "I'm sorry Angel, don't cry."

"I can't help it, I feel so stupid."

"You shouldn't." Nathan gently rubbed her stomach and bent to place a kiss on her belly, "I'm gonna be an uncle" he said flashing his perfect white teeth.

Sara couldn't help laughing at him, "Yeah I guess you are" she hugged Nathan, "I love you Nathan, you always know how to make me feel better."

"I love you too Angel."

They stayed holding each other for a few minutes until Nathan grabbed her and hauled her off towards the door, "I know you want to stay and let me make mad passionate love to you, but you have to go tell Christy she's a murderer."

"Nathan that is so not funny!"

"I know, now go" with a pop on the butt she was out in the hall.

Sara headed down the hall to talk to Christy. Christy was sitting on the couch when Sara walked in, "So, did you tell him, what happened?"

"He wasn't there."

"Uh Sara, is that a hickey?"

"What?" Sara said looking into the wall mirror, "I'll put some concealer on it later."

"Who gave it to you?"

"Nathan."

"So he was there?"

"Yeah and I told him."

"Oh, how'd he take it?"

"He freaked out a little at first and then got all happy that he is gonna be an uncle."

"Yeah, that sounds like him" Christy said with a sigh.

"Oh no, Christy don't start sulking about what happened again, why don't you just go talk to him."

"I can't, and what do you mean again, I never stopped sulking."

Sara sat on the couch next to her, "Christy you have to talk to him, why won't you?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"I scared that he won't forgive me, God I still can't believe I was so stupid."

"Christy he'll forgive you, but you'll have to go to him, he won't come to you."

"How do you know that, did he say that?"

"Yeah he did."

"Is he mad at me?"

"I think he is a little mad at you, but he still loves you."

"How do you know, did he say that?"

"Uh, yeah he did" Sara said hoping her little lie would motivate Christy to go talk to Nathan.

"Really?"

"Yes." Sara grabbed Christy's hand and pulled her towards the door, "Now go kiss and make up."

Christy hesitantly went through the door. Sara remembered what she was gonna tell her, "Christy."

"Huh."

"Uh nothing, since you're going to talk to Nathan, he'll tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Something about Trish, now go" said Sara going inside the dressing room and closing the door. Christy stood outside Nathan's locker room door unsure if she should knock, she was already close to tears wanting to just hug him and beg for forgiveness. Christy took a deep breath and knocked lightly on the door, a second later the door was swung open and there stood Nathan looking half confused and half shocked.

Christy couldn't take it anymore, she just broke down and jumped into his arms, "Oh N..n..athan I…I'm…s..s…so…s…sor…ry I ..w..was…s..s..so..st…st…stu…stupid!"

Nathan carried her inside the locker room and kicked the door shut. He sat down on the couch with her still clinging to him, "Christy." "I'msosorryIwassostupid…" Christy said frantically, she didn't care that Nathan could hardly hear a word she said, she just needed to know he forgave her.

"Christy."

"I'msorryIdidn'tbelieveyouI'msorryIhurtyou…"

"Christy."

"Pleasedon'thatemeIwassostupidIloveyoupleaseforgivemeI'llneverhurtyouagain…"

"Christy!"

"IpromiseI'llnev…"

Christy was silenced by Nathan's mouth crashing down on hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss went from hard and demanding to soft and gentle. Nathan gently licked the outline of her lips seeking entrance, her lips parted allowing him access. As he probed her hot mouth with his tongue he noted how sweet she tasted and wondered vaguely why they hadn't done this before. When the kiss ended they were both fighting to catch their breath, Nathan held her tear streaked face in his hands and noticed how her lips were swollen after the kiss they'd shared. "Beautiful" he muttered softly. Christy blushed and lowered her head at his intense gaze. She wasn't sure what she was feeling, Nathan had kissed her before, plenty of times, but none of them had ever been like this. And why had he been looking at her like that? She felt a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach at the look in his eyes, of course it could've just been desire, but there was something else there, it looked almost like longing. Christy shook her head, she shouldn't be having these thoughts, especially about one of her best friends! But the feeling in her stomach told her she wasn't gonna get over that kiss so easily. Then she remembered something that Sara had told her, "Nathan."

"Yeah." His voice was deep and gruff, lined with his accent it sent shivers up her spine.

"Um, what was Sara talking about, something about Trish."

"What?" Obviously he still hadn't regained all his composure.

"Sara said you had to tell me something about Trish."

"Oh" he said finally understanding.

"So what is it?"

"Trish had a miscarriage last week."

"What? That's awful but why are you telling me?"

"She had one after you attacked her." Christy sat there wide-eyed trying to grasp what she was hearing, she couldn't believe it, Trish had a miscarriage and it was her fault!

"I..I didn't know!"

"It's alright Scarlet, I know you didn't know, besides she knew what could happen if she bothered you, technically the blame is on her."

"I feel so bad."

"It'll be alright baby." Nathan ran his thumb across her lips, he bent to kiss her and suddenly the door was thrown open.

Both Christy and Nathan turned towards the door and saw Kane.

"Asshole, don't you know how to knock" Nathan spat.

Kane paid Nathan's comment no attention, his focus was entirely on Christy. "Christy, I've been looking for you everywhere, listen baby, you have to let me explain. Whatever Trish told you was a lie, you know she's been out to destroy us since day one." he grabbed Christy's hand, she jerked it away violently.

"Don't touch me you bastard!" she screamed, now standing up, "Trish didn't tell me anything, you did, yeah that's right I heard your little conversation you had with her, how could you string me along like that. What did you have Trish on the side the whole time we were together?" Christy screamed, she could feel tears stinging her eyes, she really didn't want to cry in front of him, but she knew it was no use. Tears began to silently fall from her eyes, Christy gasped and put her hands over her nose and mouth as if she were about to sneeze, "Oh my God!" she screamed and began sobbing, "That baby was yours wasn't it?"

"Baby of course not, she was trying to trap me, look I know I made a mistake but please give me another chance to show you how much I love you."

"Shut up! Just shut up! I never want to see you again, stay the hell away from me! I hate you, you pathetic son of a bitch!" she slapped him with all she had in her and ran out the door.

Kane watched her go with tears streaming down his face, he gently rubbed where she had slapped him, it stung like hell. He looked over at Nathan who was now standing in front of the couch, he had a smirk on his face holding out a Kleenex, "Here" said Nathan flashing a full blown grin. Kane walked up to him and got in his face, they looked each other straight in the eyes. They were almost perfectly matched, both were seven feet tall and around three hundred and thirty pounds.

"You bastard, you might as well wipe that shit-eating grin off your face. You haven't accomplished anything, Christy will forgive me and we'll get back together, don't think I'm blind, I see the way you look at her and let me tell you right now, it ain't gonna happen." Nathan's grin turned into a full on smile, he was beaming, "And what is it exactly that ain't gonna happen."

"You know what I'm talking about, you ain't gonna get Christy, not in this life time or the next."

"Really, and you're so sure of this because..?"

"Because you're not in her league, hell you ain't even on the same field."

"Really? Well I guess that makes two of us, seeing as how she just slapped the shit out of you and professed her undying hate for you."

"You son of a bitch!"

"Sorry about your kid man."

Kane swung at Nathan but he was expecting it and blocked, Nathan sent a fist flying into Kane's stomach, the pain causing him to lose his balance. Nathan headed to the door, he looked back at Kane and saw him holding his stomach, he deserved more than that for what he'd done to Christy. He couldn't believe he'd called him a friend at one point, but things change. Nathan left the locker room.

**I hope you enjoyed, PLEASE PLEASE Review :) **


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's chapter 20, sorry it took so long to update, writer's block struck. Please Review and tell me what you think. Enjoy :)**

Christy ran to Sara's locker room and barged in the door, Sara looked at her friend, "Oh my God, Christy what's wrong?" she asked her leading her to the couch.

Christy sat there sobbing, her hair was a mess her mascara running down her face, "K…k..a..Kane!"

"Ow sweetie what happened, was he there?"

"Y..yeah."

"Okay Christy, take a deep breath and tell me everything that happened." Christy took a deep breath and explained what happened in Nathan's locker room.

"Oh no, are you sure the baby was his?"

"Yes, I just know it was."

"Oh Christy, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I just want to forget him."

"And you should", Sara paused for a minute, "Soooooo, tell me more about this mind-blowing kiss between you and Nathan."

A smile finally came to Christy's face, "Saraaaaa, do we have to talk about that?", she said blushing.

"Yes we have to talk about it, now dish."

"Fine wel…" there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Sara called.

A PA stuck their head in the door, "Miss Connor, it's time for the battle royal."

"Okay I'm coming." Sara stood up, "Well, it's time for me to watch someone win my title."

"Sara you'll get it back, don't be so negative about it, at least Trish won't get it."

"Yeah I guess so, and as soon as I get back we're talking about that kiss."

"Saraaaaa."

"We're talking, end of discussion", Sara said walking out the door.

"Sorry Sara but it'll have to wait" Christy said to herself as she gathered her things and headed out of the door.

Trish sat on the hospital bed crying softly and gently rubbing her stomach, she wasn't happy at all when she found out she was pregnant, then she figured she could use it to get Kane, which backfired big time. She hated Christy for killing her baby but at the same time she couldn't, it had been her fault for bothering her, but she was grateful. Sure it would have been nice to have a baby, but she was only 26 and she had a great career a baby would throw everything off balance. She finished signing the release forms and sat them on the side table, she was fed up with the hospital. She was suppose to leave the next morning but she was ready to go now. There was a knock on the door, 'Stupid doctors', she thought, 'they're not getting me to stay here another minute'. "I'm leaving tonight and you're not gonna stop me goddammit!" she yelled to whoever was outside her door. The door opened and she was shocked to see who it was, it was Christy. "What the hell are you doing here?" Trish snapped.

"I just wanted to see how you were, here I brought these for you" said Christy handing her the bouquet of yellow roses.

Trish grabbed the flowers and tossed them in the garbage, "Get out, now!" she screamed.

Christy looked at Trish's face, usually it was made up to perfection, but now her eyes were bloodshot, tear streaks lined her cheeks, she looked pale, lifeless. She was probably crying over the baby, the baby she'd killed. Tears welled up in Christy's eyes, she put her face in her hands and sobbed.

Trish was shocked, she hadn't expected her to start bawling, "W..w..what are you doing?"

"God Tr…Trish, I'm..I'm so sor…sorry…I…I..didn't…kn…know. I sw..ear I di…didn't kn..ow ab..bout the…the ba..by!"

Trish gasped, Christy was crying for her! For her baby! Trish couldn't believe it, "H..hey, um it it's okay" said Trish lightly touching Christy's shoulder.

"No! it's..not..o..okay, it..s..my..f..f…fault", Christy wailed.

"Look Christy, I don't blame you okay, it's my fault more than anyone's I knew I was pregnant and I still put myself in harms way when I bothered you. I'm not mad at you or anything, I was but I realized that it wasn't your fault, if anything I should be sorta grateful." "W..what?" asked Christy confused at what she'd just heard.

"Yeah, I, I've had a lot of time to think about things while I was recovering. I know I may sound like a heartless bitch but I'm young, and I have a great career it just isn't the time for me to have a baby."

"So that's it, you're gonna just forgive me just like that?" Christy asked waving her arms around like a crazy person.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well it doesn't help, I still feel like shit."

"I'm sorry you feel like that, but I for one feel a lot better that this is over."

"What do you mean 'this'?"

"Everything, you and me fighting, me and Kane fighting, me plotting against you and Sara, I just feel like moving on now."

"So you're not going after Kane anymore?"

"No, I told him I was pregnant and he told me I brought it on myself, he knew it was his and he didn't want anything to do with it or me like I thought he would."

"Yeah I heard that conversation."

"You did?"

"Yeah, and Kane and I are completely over, you can have him if you want him."

"I don't want him anymore, I think it's time I made a change for the better."

"Yeah, I totally agree with that."

Trish gathered her bags and got the flowers out of the trash can, "Thanks, these are really beautiful, I love roses."

"You're welcome, um, are you leaving?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go home and take a break for a while."

"That's probably for the best, Sara's going on leave too."

"Really, why?"

"Um, uh."

"Christy just spit it out."

"She's uh, she's pregnant."

"Ow, well tell her I said congrats."

"I'll be sure to do that, um, can I give you a ride to wherever you're going?" Christy said with a smile glad she didn't get depressed or mad about Sara's baby.

"Yeah, that'd be great, I'm going to the airport."

"Okay let's go" said Christy taking some or her bags, soon they both left the hospital.

Back at the Arena……

After the battle royal Sara went back to her locker room to talk to Christy, but she wasn't there, she was gonna go look for her when she heard Rollin' and saw Taker riding out to the ring. She figured after the match she'd go talk to him. After the match was over she waited awhile before she went to his locker room trying to get up enough courage. As she stood in front of his locker room she played out different scenarios of his reaction when she told him, she figured he could be one of three different things when she told him, happy, sad or mad, and she hoped it was the first option, she knocked lightly on the door. A few seconds later the door was swung open by a very pissed looking Taker, when he saw who it was he couldn't help but groan, she was the last person he wanted to see, "Can I help you?"

"Hi, yeah, um, can we talk for a minute?"

He sighed, he figured she would show up sooner than later, Nathan had probably ran his mouth about what he'd told him, "Yeah come in" he said stepping aside and letting her in. he lead her to the couch and sat down next to her. "Look, I think I know what this is about." Sara's head snapped up, "Y..You do?"

"Yeah, and I'll tell you the same thing I told him, it's just not gonna work, we want different things, I'm sorry."

"Excuse me."

"Do I need to spell it out to you?"

"No, who is 'he'?"

"Nathan, he told you what I said didn't he?"

"Well.."

"I knew he did, look Sara" he said now crouching down in front of her, "I'm just not the one for you, I can't make you happy, it was best if I ended things before they really got started. I know I seemed cruel when I broke up witcha but it was for the best, pretty soon you'll move on and find someone who'll give you as family and marry you and you'll forget all about me."

"But Mark, I wouldn't force you to do anything you didn't want to do, I wasn't asking for marriage, I just enjoyed being with you. Whatever you could give was enough, I..I love you Mark, I always have for as long as I can remember" She said now with tears running down her face.

He closed his eyes tight, there were those words again, for some reason when she said them, they made his heart race, he didn't like that feeling. "But I don't love you, never will" he said his voice calm and even, he gently pulled her up and hugged her, "I should have ended it a long time ago, I'm sorry." He couldn't believe he what he was saying, it hurt to say them, knowing they weren't true, he loved every moment he'd spent with her, maybe he even loved her. He quickly erased those thoughts from his head, 'No, I can't love her, she just needs to move on and forget, so I can'.

As Sara held on to him she took a deep breath and smelled his scent for what was most likely the last time, she'd come to a decision, she wasn't gonna burden him with something he didn't want, she and the baby would be fine, she could survive without him, she had to, but she knew she'd always love him. She gently pulled away and headed towards the door, she turned and looked at him, god he was a beautiful man, "Bye Mark."

"Bye Sara." she took a good look at him and left the locker room.

**Hope you enjoyed it, please Review, gracias :) **


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry it took so long to update, i've had major writers, this chapter is kinda crappy but please R&R:)**

3 Months Later………

Christy was in the hallway working, when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist, she knew without turning around who it was, "Hi Nathan."

"Hey Scarlet, whatcha doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm working."

"Did you watch my match?"

"No, who were you against?"

"Guess."

"Nathan I don't feel like guessing, just tell me."

"Rob Van Dam."

"Did you win?"

"Yeah but only by disqualification, your boyfriend ran down and kicked me in my face."

"Kane is not my boyfriend anymore you know that, and let go of me, you're getting sweat all over me."

Nathan let her go and stood in front of her, "Then why were you talking to him last week?"

"What are you doing spying on me?"

"Answer my question."

"It's known of your business, but if you must know he asked me to dinner."

"What?"

"Stop yelling."

"You told him no didn't you?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just tell me dammit!"

"No! I'm not telling you anything, your tone of voice" said Christy turning to walk away.

Nathan grabbed her arm and spun her around, "Don't walk away from me, now answer my question, did you tell him no?"

"Ouch, let go of me!"

"Answer me!"

"No, I told him yes!"

"What" he said gritting his teeth. His grip tightened around her arm, "What the hell is wrong with you! Do I need to refresh your memory about what happened when you were with him, have you completely lost your mind!"

"Stop it Nathan, what are trying to do brake my arm!" said Christy trying to wrench her arm out of his tight grasp. Nathan let her arm go and she immediately cradled it with her other arm, "You asshole, I better knot have a bruise, and no you don't need to remind me of anything, I remember just fine. What I do and don't do is none of your business Nathan, so just stop acting like a lunatic and start acting like my best friend again." Christy gathered her things and left him standing there enraged.

He couldn't believe she was being so stupid as to actually go to dinner with that asshole, especially after all he'd put her through. 'It's not supposed to be like this dammit, she's supposed to be with me not running off to dinner him'.

"Dammit" he roared as he turned and stormed down the corridor.

After changing, Christy went to the hotel restaurant to meet Kane, she was still a little nervous even though Kane told her that they would go just as friends, that didn't mean he wouldn't try anything. She was glad that they were at least trying to be on speaking terms, she really didn't want to keep going around at work trying to avoid him.

When she spotted him she went over to him and sat down, "Hi."

"Hi, you look great."

"Thanks." She was wearing a simple spaghetti strap black dress that went to about mid thigh and a pair of black heels. "So do you." Kane was wearing a button down black dress shirt and black dress pants, both were dressed fairly appropriate seeing as how the restaurant was pretty classy.

"Thanks."

"So Kane, what's the real reason you asked me here?"

"Let's order first."

"Okay."

After the waiter took their order, "Okay, I asked you here to make a truce."

"A truce? Why?"

"Because, don't you get tired of trying to avoid me?"

"Yes, I do, actually I was just thinking about that before I came here. I see no reason why we can't at least be civil to one another." "Civil?"

"Yeah civil."

"I was hoping we could be a little more than civil towards one another."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was hoping we could be friends."

"Friends? I don't think so." "Well why not, if we became friends again maybe we could fix our relationship." "Because I can't be friends with you, and I won't go back to a man that cheated on me and got another woman pregnant."

"Are you still hung on that."

"Of course I am, it's not something I can forget so easily. And you're acting like it's no big deal."

"It's not a big deal, I made a mistake that's all."

"A mistake? A mistake! Do you even care that your child is dead!" said Christy now standing up.

Kane grabbed Christy's hand, "Christy sit down, people are staring." Christy looked around and indeed all eyes were on them, she slowly sat back down.

Nathan walked into the hotel and headed towards the elevator, as he passed the hotel's restaurant he looked inside, what he saw shocked him. It was Christy and Kane sitting down at a table and Kane was holding her hand, they were holding hands! Nathan couldn't believe she would take him back after all he'd done to hurt her, it hurt to see them together like that. 'Well, I'm not sticking around to watch you get your heartbroken again' he thought as he headed towards the elevator.

Christy tugged her hand away from his, "I'm leaving."

"Wait Christy."

"Why? I don't want to hear anything else you have to say."

"Please."

"Fine, I'll stay a few more minutes then I'm leaving."

"Okay, look Christy, despite what you may think of me I'm not a heartless bastard, do you think that for one second I would have just sat around doing nothing knowing my child was dead?"

"That's exactly what you did, you wanna know how Trish got home, me."

"What? Why would you go to see Trish after what she did to us?"

"Because I felt bad, I unlike you, have a conscience."

"Hey I have a conscience, but that fact of the matter is that kid was not mine."

"And how do you know that, I believe it was yours, and you're just lying to cover up your ass."

"I guess you're gonna tell me I'm lying when I say Trish was a slut too right."

"No, I won't because you're right, she was a slut, but she's not anymore, she's changed."

"Yeah right."

"God, you're such an asshole, I don't know why I ever loved you." Christy stood up and stormed out of the restaurant.

**I hope you liked it, please click the little purple button & Review :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi guys, i'm so sorry for the lack of updates, writers block has really been a bitch. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to R&R :)**

Christy walked sluggishly into her hotel room, all the drama was starting to take it's tool on her. She kicked off her heels and climbed on the bed, she couldn't believe Kane had been such and asshole at dinner.

Christy grabbed the phone and called Sara, "Hello?"

"Hi, how you holding up?"

"Hi Christy, I'm as well as can be expected, how about you?"

"Uh, let's not get started on me."

"Why, what's going on?"

"Where do I begin, first Nathan is acting weirder and weirder by the day, and I just got back from dinner with Kane and he was being a total asshole about everything, these have been the worst three months of my life!"

"Okay, calm down Chris, now what's this about Nathan again?"

"He's just going crazy, it's like he runs hot and cold, sometimes he can be all sweet and lovey dovey like he usually is, and then he turns into this controlling, loud-mouthed dickhead. You know, I just don't get it, it's so hard to decipher him these days, pretty soon I'm gonna have to start avoiding him like I do Kane." All Christy could hear was laughing on the other line, "Sara, this is so not funny, I mean it, you should have seen him today, he came up all nice and as soon as I said one thing about Kane he like flew off the handle, demanding to know everything, and that's not the worst part, I can still feel it where he grabbed me when I was tryi…"

"Wait, wait, wait, he grabbed you, that doesn't sound like Nathan."

"I know, I don't know what's wrong with him."

"Well you said that he only went crazy when you started talking about Kane, maybe he just didn't want you to see him."

"Yeah, I guess that could be it, God Sara, it's like everything has been going haywire since you left, I can't take it, I need my rock back."

Sara could almost see the pout Christy was wearing, "Aww, I'm your rock, I feel so honored", Sara said with a laugh.

"Like you didn't know."

"You're right, I knew, you and Nathan need me for direction, otherwise your worlds will fall apart, that's probably why Nathan is acting crazy, he misses me."

"Direction huh? Well correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't it you that practically harassed me into going to Kane's hotel that night, which led to us having sex, which officially started our relationship? I blame you for all my problems with Kane, you are the direct link to the start of all my grief so don't flatter yourself Sara, so wipe that stupid grin off your face."

"Hey, don't blame me for all your problems, you know you wanted to go to him that night, you would have done it sooner or later, I just helped you along, so there and how'd you know I was grinning? Never mind, so, umm, how's Taker?" **(A.N. My heart melts just thinking about him, God he's a beautiful man. sighing and drooling while looking the American Badass painted side of my room, I know I'm weird lol)**

"Sara, don't try to sound so nonchalant about it, I know you've been dying to ask me."

"Whatever, so how is he?"

"Well, you know we don't exactly talk but he seems okay, a little disturbed but okay nevertheless."

"Disturbed, what do you mean disturbed?"

"I don't know Sara, he's just different, you know."

"No, I don't know, that's why I'm asking you."

"Well, if you were here you'd understand."

"Christyyyyyy" Sara whined.

"Don't Christyyy me, I really think you should come here and tell him."

"I know, I know. I know it's wrong to keep this from him, but I couldn't tell him, you should have heard him that night, he basically told me that he could never love me, and Nathan told me he said that he didn't want love or kids or anything like that."

"That doesn't matter Sara, don't you think he deserves to decide for himself what he wants to do. Whether he wants or doesn't want to be in the babies life is up to him." Christy heard sniffing on the other line, "Sara are you crying?"

"Yeah", she choked out, "I hate it when you're right, and I know it's his decision what he wants to do, I…I'll tell him."

"That's good."

"After the baby's born."

"Sara!"

"What, I don't want to see him while I'm fat."

"That's the worst excuse I've ever heard, but as soon as you pop that kid out I'm dragging you to see him myself."

"Maybe not that soon."

"What?"

"Well, I want the baby to be able to travel with me when I come back, so I'll tell him then."

"I don't like it, but it'll work."

"Gee, I'm so glad you approve" Sara said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't get smart with me, I could tell him you know."

"What? You wouldn't do that would you?"

"Damn right I would, if you had have told me that you weren't going to tell him, I guarantee you he would have been knocking at your front door by tomorrow" _Knock! Knock! _"Speaking of knocking, hold on someone's at the door." Christy dropped the phone on the bed and went to answer the door, 'God I hope it's not Kane' she thought, "Who is it?"

"It's me."

Christy opened the door, "Oh, hi Nathan, come in." Christy went back over to the bed and picked up the phone, "Sara, Nathan's here, so I'll call you back okay."

"Ow, tell him I said hi and that I miss him."

"Okay, bye."

"No Christy tell him now."

"Uh, fine" she turned to Nathan, "Nathan Sara says hi, and that she misses you."

"I miss you to Sara" Nathan said loud enough for her to hear.

"Okay, are you happy now, goodbye."

"You better get the stun gun ready just incase he goes off again."

"Not funny! Goodbye Sara."

"Alright, alright, bye."

Christy hung up the phone and turned to Nathan, "So, why have you graced me with your marvelous presence?"

"Don't be a smartass" Nathan said.

"I wasn't trying to be" Christy said, "Bald grouch" she murmured.

"What was that?"

"Huh, what?"

"Look Christy, I don't have time for your attitude."

"What are you talking about, I don't have an attitude, you however do."

"Fuck it" Nathan said heading towards the door.

"Nathan, wait, please" Christy said standing up and walking in front of him, "I'm sorry, look obviously you didn't come here to fight with me so, why'd you come?"

"I just came to tell you that I'm leaving."

"What, what are you talking about?"

"I'm leaving the WWE next week, I called Vince and asked him to let me out of my contract, so after I relinquish my IC title I'm going back to Australia."

Christy was blown away, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, "No, what, why, Nathan why, why are you leaving, you…you can't leave."

"Well that's all I came to tell you" he said grabbing the door knob.

"Nathan wait!" Christy said spinning him around, "How can you just drop this on me and walk out the door, why are you leaving, you can't leave, Nathan please don't leave, I need you."

"You need me huh? That's funny, don't worry, I'm sure Kane will make you forget all about me."

"Kane? What are you tal…" Nathan had left the room before she finished her sentence. Christy looked out of the door, "Nathan!" All she heard was the _ding! _of the elevator. "Dammit!" Christy went back inside the room and closed the door, she walked over and collapsed on the bed, "I hate my life". Christy grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it and let out a piercing scream.

**Uh oh, what's gonna happen next? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, now come, click on the little purple button and REVIEW. You know you want to. :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi Guys! I'm Back, I'm so sorry about not updating in a while. The last time I updated I only got 2 Reviews, I was really sad. Please, please review, I'd feel so good. Love Ya!**

4 Months Later at St. Joseph's Hospital, Houston, TX………

"Sara she's so beautiful" said Christy holding Sara's daughter Jade.

"Yeah, she is, now give me my baby back" Said Sara.

"Alright miss bossy" Christy said gently giving Sara her baby.

"God, I can't believe she's actually here."

"I know, and I'm glad I got to be here to witness her birth, I'm traumatized for life."

"Oh shut up Christy."

"Kidding, I was just kidding."

Sara sighed she was glad that her daughter was finally here but that also meant that she had to tell Taker. And friends or not, Sara knew Christy would do what she'd threatened and tell Taker if she didn't. She just didn't know how to go about telling him, it would definitely be one of the hardest things she ever had to do.

"Sara, Sara, yoo-hoo Sara, are you there?"

"Huh, what?"

"I've been calling your name for the last five minutes, where were you?"

"Sorry, I just zoned out for a minute."

"What were you thinking about?"

"You know."

"Taker."

"Exactly, now that I've had the baby I have to tell him, and I just don't know how to do it."

"It's easy, just pick up a phone and say 'hey Taker, its Sara, remember me that ex girlfriend who's heart you broke. Well I just wanted to tell you that I got pregnant and the kid's yours. A paternity test? Sure, sure but either way it goes I'm still suing for child support, yeah, uh huh, okay then, I'll see you in court, chow' and then you hang up."

"Christy that is so not funny."

"Well I was just trying to help."

Just then a nurse came into the room, "I'm sorry, but I need to take the baby to the nursery now."

"Now, I've only had her for a little while" Sara whined.

"I'll bring her back later dearly" said the nurse with a warm smile.

"Well okay" said Sara gently handing over her daughter.

"She has his eyes, hence the name" said Sara watching as Little Jade was taken away by the nurse.

"Yeah, I've noticed, but at least she got your dark hair, she's gonna be a knockout when she's older."

"Hopefully she'll have a father to scare away all her potential suitors."

"Sara if you keep stressing over this you'll drive yourself crazy, just tell him and get it over with."

"Christy you make it sound so easy when it's not."

"It's not like he's thousands of miles away, he's in this very city doing who knows what, all you have to do is pick up a phone. Ow look there's one right beside you, why don't you call him."

"It's not that simple, do you realize the extent of what I've done, I didn't tell him that he was gonna be a father! I chose to leave him out because he didn't want kids and all that stuff, and now I have to tell him about the kid he doesn't want, he'll blow a gasket Christy!" "I know Sara I know, but it was your choice and now you have to somehow get rid of your fear and tell him he's a father, the faster you do it the faster you can start the adjusting process."

"What adjusting process?"

"The one that defines what's gonna happen from now on, you and Taker could both work out some kind of agreement and raise Jade together, or he could just give up his parental rights."

"Do you think he'd really do that, give up his rights to Jade I mean?"

"Well you said he didn't want kids, that'd probably be the easiest way out of fatherhood."

"I don't even want to think about that possibility."

"Okay, let's change the subject, when do you plan on coming back to work?"

"As soon as possible, I miss wrestling so much I can practically taste my women's gold."

"Your woman's gold, riiiiiiggggghhhhhht."

"Oh shut up, and speaking of gold, guess what certain somebody won the AWWA world heavyweight title." (A.N. AWWA- Australian World Wrestling Association).

"Nathan?"

"Yup, he called a few days ago and told me after the match."

"Well, that's great, I'm happy for him."

"Gee Christy, don't sound so excited."

Sara noticed Christy staring into space with a faraway look in her eyes, "Christy."

"Uh, yeah."

"Whatcha thinkin 'bout?"

"Oh, um, well, I can't help but think about the way he left that night. I mean it had been building up for months, I don't know what happened, at first everything was so great between us like it always was, but then after that whole Kane thing he just changed."

"Well he sounded himself on the phone, but considering the way you say he was acting before he left, I think his sudden change had something to do with either you or Kane, maybe he just didn't want you to get hurt again."

"I've thought about that but why didn't he just say so, it wasn't like I was gonna get back together with Kane, I'm not that stupid. Obviously it was something I did."

"Christy you can't blame yourself for his leaving, it wasn't your fault."

"Wasn't it though? Every time he was around me he couldn't keep his cool for more than a few minutes, what changed? Aside from you he was my best friend and now he won't even speak to me, does he even ask about me? Why is everything so screwed up? What'd I do?" "You didn't do anything" came a voice from behind her. Sara and Christy both whipped their heads around and gasped at the door stood Nathan.

**Nathan's Back? For good or not? Please, please review, make me feel good PLEASE! Love Ya BYE!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm so sorry for the wait. This writers block is killing me. I literally had to force this chapter out of me. I' know it's been a while, please review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

"Nathan!" they both shrieked at the same time.

"In the flesh" he said walking over to the bed and handing the Sara a bouquet or pink roses, "Hey Angel" he said leaning down to wrap her in a hug tight hug.

Stunned to see him for a few seconds, Sara wrapped her arms securely around his neck returning the hug, "Oh Nathan, I've missed you so much, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here on a government mission to kill Oprah and prevent her from taking over the world" he said dryly "What do you think I'm doing her, I got your message last night and hopped on the first available flight."

"I'm so happy that you're here!" Sara squealed finally letting go of his neck, allowing him to stand up.

"So am I, but I couldn't pass up a chance to meet my new niece. I stopped by the nursery and saw her, she's beautiful Angel. Just like her Uncle Nathan."

"Oh shut up Nathan" Sara said slapping his arm, "she doesn't look anything like you; you're not even technically related."

"Ouch, low blow Angel that hurt. And she does to, she has my eyes."

"Nope, your eyes might be green but her eyes scream Mark through and through."

"Yeah yeah, spoil my fun." Just then a nurse came in bringing Sara her lunch. "Oh, this just looks so appetizing" Sara said looking at the tray full of mush, after the nurse had left.

"Eww, that's just wrong" Nathan said poking at the 'food' with the plastic fork, "You want me to go get you something?"

"No that's alright; I'm not that hungry anyways." Sara shot Christy a look that meant 'why the hell aren't you saying anything'.

Nathan noticed Sara's look, he realized he was being rude and it wasn't her fault he was taking his frustrations out on her. He would at least try to be civil to Christy while he was there. He turned towards her, "Hi Christy."

"Hi Nathan, um congrats on your win" she replied with a small smile. 'At least he talking to me' she thought.

"Thanks".

Christy didn't want the conversation to end just yet, this would probably be the last time she even got to see him let alone talk to him for a long time. "So, how long are you staying?" she asked as an attempt to prolong the conversation.

"Just a week."

"Oh, um where are you staying?"

"Well I'm gonna shack up with my favorite Angel" he said turning towards Sara.

Sara was hoping for a better interaction between the two but at least that was something. Maybe if they were alone together it'd help. "Of course you are, somebody has to baby-sit while I go the gym and get this baby weight off. I'm sure you and Christy can handle it." "Well that's not gonna happen so stop" said Nathan.

"Yeah whatever I was joking anyway, uh Nathan I change my mind about that food, I'm kinda hungry now, could you go get it?"

"Yeah sure, what do you want?"

"Anything more edible than this hospital food, and take Christy with you."

Nathan glared at Sara; he had a feeling she was up to something, "And why do I have to take her?"

Well so much for a civil visit Sara thought, "Well neither of us have eaten anything since last night and I'm sure Christy's hungry, right Christy?" Sara glancing at Christy.

"Um, yeah I am pretty hungry" said Christy hoping he'd let her go with him so they could talk some more.

Nathan sighed; he wanted to scream 'No, No, No, you can't come with me, stop pushing this dammit, I don't want to talk to you, be around you, I don't even want to look at you!' but instead said, "Alright" as he walked out the door.

"Christy, please try to find out what's going on with him, I hate having my two best friends fighting and barely talking to each other." "I'll try my best, bye Sar." Christy said running out the door to catch up with Nathan.

Sara lie in bed watching as Christy ran out of the room trying to catch up with Nathan, part of the reason she wanted Christy to leave as well was because she had made a decision, regarding Taker. Sara picked up the phone and dialed Taker's cell. _Ring Ring_, his voice mail came on, Sara was partly relieved that she didn't have to talk to him directly but a little disappointed that she couldn't just blurt it out and hang up in his face. "Taker, it's Sara, could you please give me a call when you can, it's really important, bye." As Sara placed the phone back on the hook she started to feel bad suddenly and she knew why, telling him something like that needed to be done in person not over the phone, but she didn't know if she could face the one person she loved more than life itself and tell him she'd been keeping a secret from him, especially one as big as Jade, she knew she'd have to decide soon if she could face him and tell him. But for now she decided that sleep was what she needed as she rolled over and fell asleep.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Nathan asked as they were in the car.

"Um, wherever you want is fine" replied Christy. She couldn't help sneaking glances at him; he looked great, maybe even better, less stressed. She was honestly happy for him, she just wished she knew what had happened to ruin their friendship, and hopefully they'd be able to repair it.

"So, how has it been in Australia so far?"

"Good."

"Are you staying with your dad?"

"No."

"How is he doing?"

"Good."

"Well when you see him tell him I said hi."

"Okay."

Christy was getting frustrated by these one-word answers she was getting, but at least he was being civil, maybe it was time to get to the point. "Nathan."

"Hmm?"

"I've missed you." "Mm hmm."

"I wish we could have talked more before you left, maybe things would be better between us if we had."

"Mm hmm."

"Nathan."

"Hmm?"

God he wasn't even giving her straight answers anymore! "Nathan."

"Hmm?"

"Goddammit Nathan, talk to me!"

"What!?" He said finally looking her way for the first time the entire ride.

"Please talk to me."

"I am talking to you, what more do you want!?"

"How about actually speaking to me using words."

"Fine."

"Nathan, what happened?" Christy asked desperately trying to gets some answers.

"Things."

"What things?"

"Just things."

"Nathan please" she said with a sigh "just talk to me straight, what happened to make you hate me so much, what'd I do?"

"I don't hate you" he said turning into the drive through at McDonalds, "I love you."

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review:) 


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, this wroter's block is SERIOUSLY kicking my ass. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review:)**

_

* * *

sexual content_

_Two days Later_

"Okay, careful now, watch her head" Christy said helping Sara and Jade into her car.

"Thanks", Christy hopped in the driver's seat and headed towards Sara's house, "It's so good to be getting out of that hospital."

"Yeah, I bet it is. I can't wait for you to see how I did Jade's room, it's so cute!"

"Yeah, we'll see, I can't believe I let you talk me in to letting you decorate her nursery."

"Well I'm a costume mistress, being creative is part of my job, just wait and see you'll love it."

"Christy?"

"Yeah."

"I called Taker."

"What! When! Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I called him after I sent you and Nathan to get me some food." At the mention of Nathan's name Christy's mouth curved into a frown, "What'd he say?"

"I didn't talk to him, but I left him a message telling him to call me back, and that it was important."

"And he hasn't called back yet?"

"No, every time the phone rang in my room I swear my heart stopped."

"Well it's good you called him, what made you do it, I thought you were going to wait?"

"Well the longer I wait the worse it will get, so I just want to get it over with."

"That a girl, here we are."

"Finally, home sweet home."

Christy got out of the car and headed towards the backseat to get little Jade out of the car seat. She saw the door to Sara's house open and out walked the last person she wanted to see, Nathan.

He opened Sara's door and helped her out, "Hey Angel."

"Hey yourself."

Christy busied herself with unbuckling Jade's car seat before finally taking her out.

"There she is, give me my niece" said Nathan taking Jade from Christy's arms.

Christy headed towards the front door, he didn't even acknowledge her, she wasn't sure she wanted him to after what had happened to other day. Nathan handed Jade to Sara and led her toward the house.

"I'm so hungry, I'm gonna fix me something to eat does anyone else want something?" asked Sara as she headed towards the kitchen. "Nononono, I'll fix you something, you go rest" Nathan said steering her towards her bedroom.

"Come on Sara, I'll show you Jade's room" said Christy heading towards the nursery. When Sara walked into the nusery her jaw dropped, the room was painted a pink peachy color with a pink border going across the top and bottom of the walls with little bears on it. In front of the windows sat a rocking chair and to the left of that was a beautiful oak crib decorated with little pink pillows and a pink silk blanket. The room was also complete with an oak changing table and a beautiful oak armoire with etched carving around it, it looked about a hundred years old, it was gorgeous.

"Christy! It's beautiful I love it! Thank you" said Sara engulfing Christy in a hug as best she could while holding Jade.

"No need to thank me, put Jade in her crib, let's see how she likes it."

Sara placed Jade in the crib, "I think she likes it, she's about to doss off."

"Let's leave her alone."

Sara turned on the baby monitor and she and Christy headed towards her room.

"Are you tired, you could rest for a while?"

"No, sit down Christy, I want to talk to you."

"Uh oh, what have I done now?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You, Nathan, what happened?"

"What do you mean, nothing happened" Christy said as she fidgeted around on the bed.

"Come on Christy, I'm not stupid, what happened with Nathan the other day?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Christy, you can talk to me, I know something happened, after you guys came back you were acting weird and came up with some lame excuse to do home, what happened."

Christy laid down on the bed and sighed, "Okay, you're right, something did happen."

"What?"

"When we were at McDonalds Nathan told me………

_Flashback_

"_What?" said Christy not believing what she'd just heard. _

"_Nothing just forget it." Said Nathan taking the food from the guy at the window. _

"_No it's not nothing, you said you loved me." _

"_Christy not now." _

"_No! We're talking about this, I'm tired of you making me feel like I did something wrong, please talk to me!" _

_He could see tears forming in her eyes, he didn't want it to come to this but she deserved an explanation. He pulled into an abandoned parking lot off the side of the freeway and cut the engine off. _

"_What are you doing?" said Christy looking around in confusion. _

"_You wanted to talk didn't you?" _

"_Yeah." _

"_Okay let's talk." _

"_Nathan why'd you leave, and what was wrong with you, you started being so mean to me and then you just left, why?" _

_Nathan took and deep breath, "I was pissed at you, I was mad that you were talking to Kane." _

"_Why?" _

"_Because he had hurt you, you had already got back together with him once, I didn't want you to do it again." _

"_I wasn't going to take him back, I would have told you that if you had asked me." _

"_Yeah well when I saw you getting cozy with him at dinner that night I figured you'd already made your mind up." _

"_What are you talking about?" _

"_That night at the hotel, when you went to dinner with him." _

"_Nathan we went there as friends, he did ask me for another chance that night but I said no and the night didn't end well and you telling me you were leaving didn't make it any better." _

"_I love you Christy, I didn't want to see you with him." _

"_I love you too Nathan, I wish you had stayed and just talked with me." _

"_No Christy, I love you." _

_Christy's eyes widened and she suddenly reeled back and slapped him, "You bastard, how could you leave and make me think you hated me! Why didn't you tell me!" she went to slap him again and he grabbed her arm and pulled her on his lap. "What the hell are you doing!?" Nathan leaned in taking her mouth in a deep kiss that made the temperature inside the truck rise. Christy let out a lengthy moan, she couldn't believe he was kissing her like this, it felt so good. Nathan rested his hands on her hips the fact that her hips started to undulate unconsciously on top of his didn't help matters, but he found that he couldn't get his hands to stop her moving, and he groaned into her mouth as he pushed up against her, his movements totally uncontrolled. He wanted her, right here, he thought while his mind was still working, and where they were didn't matter. Lifting her off him he hastily undid her jeans, laying her at an angle as he pulled them slowly down, taking her underwear with them until he could whip them over her feet. He managed to unsnap his own too tight jeans and pull them down enough to free himself, then he dragged her back over him, his eyes running down her body and his hand following, gratified to find she was ready for him. He knew he couldn't have waited and, looking up into her eyes, he knew she couldn't wait either. Using his fingers to position himself, he slowly probed inside her, his other hand going to her hips and guiding her downwards until he felt himself sliding into the snug heat fully, his jaw clenching when she settled on his lap. _

_Christy moaned softly at the feel of him stretching her, feeling the tiniest twinge of discomfort that soon disappeared as he filled her, her hands clutching helplessly at his shoulders. The instant she felt him as deep as he could go, she lifted back up jerkily, sliding him almost out and then hurriedly back in, making them both hiss at the sensation. _

_"Christy...fuck..." he growled, his hands grabbing her hips so hard he knew she would have bruises. But right now he couldn't stop himself, and he showed her how to move, guiding her smoothly over him and then squeezing his eyes shut as she moved of her own accord. It was too much, too good...and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer, he had been too turned on when they started. But as she moved faster and he reared up to meet her, the tiny noises she made let him know she was just as far into this as he was, and he indulged himself some more. Dragging her top upwards, he leaned in and took one rosy peak into his mouth, drawing on her flesh as she trembled around him, adding to the sensations rippling through her body. His big hands stroked over her hips, delving between her thighs to trace the delicate flesh stretched so tightly around him, brushing over the sensitive bundle of nerves and drawing more noises from her throat. He felt her internal muscles start to tighten and he thrust his hips upwards harder, his eyes rolling up in his head as his climax approached, his whole being seemingly draining out of him and into her as he came, white hot shards of pleasure stabbing into his brain mercilessly. Christy was in no better shape. She almost bit through her lip to stop from screaming as she clamped down on him, his wildly out of control thrusts sending her body rocketing up into space, her breath, her mind, her very life leaving her in a dark oblivion. _

_Nathan was vaguely aware of her collapsing on his chest, and his weak arms automatically came up and wrapped around her, holding her safe against him. Somewhere inside his head was a tiny voice telling him this was bad, but he managed to ignore it fairly easily, especially since he was holding Christy. She made him feel more complete than he had ever felt before in his life, and he never wanted to lose that feeling, but knew he might have to. Wordlessly he sat her back in her seat and revved the engine. _

and then he drove back to the hospital."

"What!?" Sara couldn't believe what she had heard, "you're joking right? Please tell me you're joking!"

Christy looked down at her entwined fingers and shook her head no.

"Oh my God, oh my God, you're telling that my two best friends who haven't been on speaking terms in months, had sex in a parking lot next to a freeway!"

"Yes Sara, that's what happened."

"I can't believe this."

"I know, I can hardly believe it myself."

"You guys have to talk about this."

"There's no way, I can't."

"Christy this is serious, you guys can't go back to the way you were after something like this."

"I know I just don't know what to do, he didn't even acknowledge me today, he's acting like it never happened."

"Well you guys are going to talk about this before he leaves I'm going to make sure of it."

"Sara please just leave this alone, I ca……"

They were interrupted by a knock at the door, "Angel, telephone! And when you're done come eat!"

"I mean it Christy, you guys are going to talk this over" Sara said as she left the room to get the phone, "Hello."

"Sara?"

"Mark!" Sara's heart raced, she couldn't believe he was actually on the phone.

"Yeah, you said you wanted to talk to me, that it was important, what is it?"

Sara stood there clutching the phone, she couldn't tell him, not now, not like this, "Um actually Mark, I was hoping we could meet, it's really important."

She heard him sigh on the other end, "Yeah, alright, when and where?"

"Um, how about here at my house, tomorrow?"

"Alright."

"Okay, bye, and thanks for calling me back."

"Yeah."

She heard the line click and hung up the phone, she couldn't believe she had to face him tomorrow and tell him about Jade. She had no idea how he was going to react, but she hoped it was better than she imagined it.

* * *

**Well that's it, i'll try to write a new chapter ASAP. I hope you enjoyed this one. Please review, and tell me what you think. :)**


End file.
